A QUE TE ATREVES
by Lupina
Summary: ***HE VUELTO!!! CON EL CAPITULO 7 !!! AL FIN!!! XD*** Los Merodeadores, desafíos, galleons de por medio... no dejen de leerlo, es mi primer de humor y más encima interactivo ^^
1. 1º EPISODIO

A QUE TE ATREVES!  
  
Ok ok ok, creo que voy a dejar de escribir fics tan 'trágicos' de chicas que sufren etc, y voy a comenzar a escribir cosas más alocadas y estúpidas (que es mi verdadera personalidad ^^)... aunque eso no significa que vaya a abandonar a mi Remsie-Pooh! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: lamentablemente los Marauders no me pertenecen etc etc... cualquier similitud con otros fics no es coincidencia ya que me he inspirado en varios otros fics, por lo cual quiero agradecer a algunas personas (como Ralkm, por ejemplo) ya que me inspiré en su fic sin su permiso ^^ Espero que no te moleste! No me odies, quiero ser tu amiga ;_; jaja, que exagerada... (por el llanto). Ah, y por cierto, sé que Gilderoy y los Marauders son de épocas distintas, pero bueno... ^^  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Aparece un escenario muy iluminado, con algunos sillones y una mesita de centro. En el fondo aparecen unas letras de neón que dicen 'A QUE TE ATREVES!', y una voz en off comienza a hablar: "Bienvenidos a 'A que te atreves', el show que prueba que la gente lo hace todo por dinero--- eh, por fama! Si uso ese slogan los de Mtv nos demandan, además el nombre ya es prácticamente el mismo... lo que sea! Aquí está nuestra anfitriona... Ryoshi Konasawa!  
  
Ryoshi: Hola, hola a todos! Bienvenidos a 'A que te atreves'! Tenemos unos invitados muy especiales, me haces el favor, Gilderoy?  
  
*silencio*  
  
Voz en off: ah, sí, yo? Bueno estee... espera, déjame encontrar el papel...  
  
Ryoshi: ¬.¬  
  
Gilderoy (él es la voz en off): Entonces, nuestros invitados de hoy son...  
  
Sirius Black! *sale Sirius desde atrás del escenario, lanzando besos al público con una gran sonrisa y luego se sienta en uno de los sillones*  
  
James Potter! *del mismo lugar sale James, saludando animosamente al público*  
  
Remus Lupin! *luego los sigue Remus, que dirige una dulce sonrisa al público y luego mueve la mano en señal de saludo*  
  
Peter Pettrigrew! *sale Peter, saluda, y casi se cae*  
  
Y ahora algunos allegados...  
  
Severus Snape! *bueno, ya saben, sale, saluda y se sienta Lily Potter! *lo mismo*  
  
Y la más allegada de los allegados...  
  
Elliot McKenan!... *sale una chica con cabello entre rubio y castaño en un moño muy desordenado, ojos café claro. Saluda al público con una sonrisa y se sienta, pero nadie aplaude*  
  
...también conocida como Lupina! *ahí sí la gente empieza a aplaudir*  
  
Ryoshi: Gracias, Gilderoy! Ahora, aquí está la idea del programa: ustedes, fieles lectores, nos dejarán reviews contando cuánto les ha gustado la historia, y además, nos dejarán sus retos para que nuestros invitados los lleven a cabo... traten de que éstos sean lo más ridículos y estúpidos posible...  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: ...y no olviden poner cuántos galleons ofrecen!  
  
Todos: =D  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno, como Lupina escribió este fic en una clase aburrida y sin Internet, le pidió a 2 de sus amiguitos Harry-maníacos (también conocidos como 'Los 4 chicos Gryffindor', incluyendo a Lupina) que hicieran los retos para nuestro primer episodio, y aquí están! Eh.... eh... Gilderoy, las tarjetas....  
  
Gilderoy: ah sí! *Sale con una sonrisa y le entrega las tarjetas a Ryoshi*  
  
Ryoshi: Gracias, Gilderoy. El primer reto es de Seamus Finnigan, quien le ofrece diez galleons a Snape por bailar samba en frente de todos, con una piña en la cabeza y una falda floreada!  
  
Snape: ¬.¬ 10 diez galleons? Ni en sueños!  
  
Ryoshi: lo máximo que Seamus está dispuesto a ofrecer son 25 galleons  
  
Snape: 25 galleons? Hecho!  
  
Todos (menos Snape): Jajajajajajaja!!!  
  
Ryoshi: Snape, aquí está tu traje, tienes 3 minutos para cambiarte tras ese biombo, apúrate! Por mientras vamos a comerciales.  
  
*vuelven a aparecer las letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
"Plomeros tropicales, destaparemos tu caño sí! Plomeros tropicales, no hay otra forma mejor, sí!"  
  
"*Voz de mujer sexy* En sus vacaciones y tiempo libre, venga a Hogsmeade y hospédese en Las Tres Escobas, donde realmente lo atenderemos como se merece *mujer sexy guiñando un ojo* le proporcionaremos..." BEEP!  
  
*Vuelven las luces de neón y aparece Ryoshi en la pantalla*  
  
Ryoshi: Jeje, bueno, si quieren ver ese comercial entero sintonicen el horario nocturno... de todas formas, Snape ya está listo para su reto! Un aplauso para... Severus Snape y su baile de samba!  
  
*Desde atrás del escenario sale Snape, con una enorme piña en la cabeza, un sostén de coco y una falda floreada, al mejor estilo de chica hawaiana*  
  
Sirius (a James): te apuesto a que la grasa del pelo fue suficiente para que se le pegara la piña...  
  
Snape: te oí, Black. Ahora, tú, anfitriona, dónde están mis 25 galleons?  
  
Ryoshi: Severus, parece que te has olvidado que también tienes que bailar!  
  
Snape: ¬.¬ Son 25 galleons, 25 galleons, 25 galleons...  
  
*Snape se pone en el centro del escenario, y empieza a mover la pelvis de una forma demasiado, extremadamente graciosa. Todos están tan muertos de la risa, que piensan que van a reventar en cualquier instante*  
  
Snape: ¬.¬ Bien, bien, ya bailé, y mis galleons?  
  
Ryoshi (muerta de la risa): Jajajajaja.... lo siento Snape, aquí están... de acuerdo, felicitaciones Severus por cumplir el reto de Seamus! Ahora viene el reto de Midori Gale Neokomusume  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Ryoshi: Cálmense, no se preocupen, pueden llamarla Neko... de todas formas, su reto es para James, y es el siguiente:  
  
Turuuuuuuuuur *música de Quién Quiere ser Millonario y las luces enfocan a James*  
  
James: O_O  
  
Ryoshi: James Potter, Neko te reta a atrapar la Snitch en un minuto, en el súper campo de Quidditch del estudio, por 35 galleons! James: U.U Dios, me preocuparon por algo tan fácil...  
  
Todos: ¬.¬³  
  
James: XD  
  
Ryoshi: oh, y se me olvidó decirte: si no la atrapas, recibirás sólo 2 galleons y serás golpeado por 20 bludgers enloquecidas  
  
James: O.o  
  
Snape: Jaja, eso me gusta!  
  
James: Cállate Snape  
  
Snape: Cállate Potter  
  
Sirius: Cállate Snape  
  
Snape: Cállate Black  
  
Ryoshi: Cállense los tres  
  
Sirius, Snape y James: Cállate Ryoshi  
  
Ryoshi: GRRRRRR  
  
*Ryoshi se para y empieza a golpear a los tres chicos, se forma una gran nube de polvo. Remus, Lily y Elliot miran hacia abajo como diciendo 'Qué gente...' y Peter se oculta en su sillón, cuando de pronto aparecen las letras de neón y cortan a comerciales*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
"Plomeros tropicales (sí, de nuevo), destaparemos tu caño sí! Plomeros tropicales, no hay otra forma mejor, sí!"  
  
"*Música estúpida: Gilderoy, Gilderoy, Lockhart, Lockhart! Sale una señora de unos 50 y tantos años vistiendo una sudadera de Gilderoy Lockhart, un gorro de bruja con un estampado de Gilderoy Lockhart, una banderita que dice GILDEROY y en la punta de su varita una decoración con una G y una L enlazadas por un corazón* Queridas amigas: Soy Manuelita Manuelón, presidenta de la fundación 'Rehabilitando al Encantador', que además de ser el Fans Club oficial, reúnes fondos para pagarle a un magi-abogado para que las acciones mostradas en los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart sean reconocidas legalmente como realmente suyas. Para ayudar, llamen al 1-800-SEXY. Desde ya, gracias!  
  
*Volvemos al programa* *Aparece Ryoshi muy despeinada*  
  
Gilderoy: este, umh, Ryoshi...  
  
Ryoshi (se da cuenta): Oops! XD *se arregla el cabello* Estamos de vuelta, señoras y señores, y es hora para que el señorito James Potter haga su desafío  
  
Todos: mkjjj.... m.... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Sirius: SEÑORITO?! XD  
  
Ryoshi: Oigan, que se traen, si es una bonita palabra!  
  
James: ¬.¬U  
  
Ryoshi: de todas formas... dónde está Lily?  
  
Peter: me dijo que se había ido a llamar al 1-800-SEXY  
  
Sirius: nah, eso es imposible, mi celular no ha sonado...  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Sirius: XD  
  
Ryoshi: Lo que sea... James estás listo?  
  
James: supongo...  
  
Ryoshi: estupendo, ven conmigo  
  
James: *glup* de acuerdo...  
  
*Ryoshi guía a James hasta un aparte del escenario que de pronto se abre, y aparecen un campo de Quidditch y una escoba, en la cual James se monta*  
  
Ryoshi: preparado o no, aquí vamos!  
  
*Ryoshi suelta la Snitch, y se ilumina un reloj de neón que cuenta regresivamente hasta 1 minuto*  
  
Todos: *expectantes* OoooooooOh...  
  
*30 segundos... 20... 10... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... BEEP!  
  
*De la nada, aparecen 20 bludgers enloquecidas que se lanzan contra James*  
  
James: ARRG! *después de unos segundos, cae, y todos corren a verlo pero llegan unos medimágicos y los apartan a todos*  
  
Ryoshi (con cara de preocupación): Gilderoy?  
  
Gilderoy: Sí?  
  
Ryoshi: Por qué no por mientras nos vamos con los auspiciadores?  
  
Gilderoy: oh, sí *coughcough* Seguros de Vida 'Por si acaso', para que si le ocurre lo que a James Potter no se vaya al patio de los callados ni le digan buenas noches los pastores (N/A: [para los de mi clase] Coneján ^^ Jajaja...)  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Ryoshi: Este... umh... comerciales!!!  
  
*Sin letras de neón. Los comerciales se demoran en aparecer, y se ve a un mozo llevándoles unos tragos, a Remus y a Lupina conversando animadamente (N/A: y pensaban que no me iba a entrometer? Ja, ja...), a Sirius coquetando con Ryoshi, a James peleando con Snape, a Peter con un libro de colorear y a Lily llamando por celular con cara de histérica*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
"Hambriento? Vaya a McMagic's, las mejores magihamburguesas siempre! Ahora, cada Cajita Mágica incluye un peluche de lechuza que habla! *Se ve imagen de niño con peluche de lechuza que dice: 'Eh, tío, y los 2.000 galleons que me debes?'* Ya lo sabe, si son los arcos dorados, son de *música estúpida* McMagic's!"  
  
*Letras de neón. Aparecen todos los del programa de pie, como para despedirse. James tiene gran parte de la cabeza vendada, los lentes rotos, casi todos los dedos en cabestrillo, el pie derecho enyesado y le faltan algunos dientes, lo que hace que babee como idiota*  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado el programa de hoy, gracias a nuestros invitados por venir, gracias a Seamus y a Neko por sus retos (N/A: los quiero chicos ^^ ) y no olviden de dejar los suyos propios y cuántos galleons ofrecen, para que puedan ser exhibidos en...  
  
Todos: ...A QUE TE ATREVES! XD XD XD  
  
James: Aliósh! XD *con dientes de menos*  
  
* * * * *  
  
N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con sus retos y en el próximo episodio pondré los más que pueda ^^ Y ya no me pueden alegar con que mis fics tienen capítulos muy cortos! =D 


	2. 2º EPISODIO

A QUE TE ATREVES  
  
Disclaimer: lamentablemente los Marauders no me pertenecen etc etc... cualquier similitud con otros fics no es   
coincidencia ya que me he inspirado en varios otros fics, por lo cual quiero agradecer a algunas personas (como   
Ralkm, por ejemplo) ya que me inspiré en su fic sin su permiso ^^ Espero que no te moleste! No me odies, quiero   
ser tu amiga ;_; jaja, que exagerada... (por el llanto). Ah, y por cierto, sé que Gilderoy y los Marauders son de   
épocas distintas, pero bueno... ^^  
  
Y por cierto, las cosas entre - son pensamientos  
  
Weeee! Me dejaron Reviews con retos! Y yo que pensé que nadie lo haría.... Así que prepárense, que aquí viene un  
nuevo capítulo de....  
  
*Letras de neón*  
  
Todos los invitados (James ya se ha recuperado): A QUE TE ATREVES!  
  
Ryoshi: Sí señoras y señores, es el nuevo capítulo de A que te atreves!!! Y como un regalito para Polgara, en  
agradecimiento por su review, tenemos un nuevo invitado! Gilderoy, me haces el favor? (N/A :Jajaja, pero parece que  
sólo cumplí la mitad de lo que me pediste ^^)  
  
Gilderoy: Señoras y Señores, denle un aplauso a....  
  
Lucius Malfoy!!!  
  
*Lucius sale de atrás del escenario fingiendo una sonrisa. Sólo el público y Snape aplauden, los Merodeadores y  
Lupina se quedan en silencio*  
  
Ryoshi: *notando que el ambiente se ponía tenso* Y bueno, esteee... nos vamos con los retos! Gilderoy?  
  
*Gilderoy le pasa las tarjetas a Ryoshi*  
  
Lucius: Creánme, no es ningún agrado para mí tener que estar tan cerca de Potter y la Sangre Sucia...  
  
Lupina: CALLATE MALFOY  
  
Lucius: Ven a callarme  
  
Lupina: este es MI FIC, y te callas si yo quiero que te calles  
  
Lucius: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: =S Bueno, y el primer reto es de... Alejandra Weasley! Un aplauso para ella señoras y señores!!!  
  
*Todos aplauden, Malfoy desanimadamente al igual que Snape*  
  
Ryoshi: su reto es el siguiente: "Que Peter corra por todo el escenario sin pantalones y en el trasero que traiga escrito amo a... ! y ponga a la chava que   
le gusta y le ofresco 15 galleons y si no se atreve se le quitara el osito tedy que tiene desde que estaba en Hogwarts"  
  
Peter: O.o Osito? Qué osito...?! *blush*  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno bueno bueno, y aceptas?  
  
Peter: Lo hago por 20 Revistas de Manualidades Navideñas, aquí voy...  
  
Ryoshi: Hecho! Ahora apóyenme todos! LOS PANTALONES! LOS PANTALONES!  
  
Todos los presentes (incluso el público): LOS PANTALONES! LOS PANTALONES! LOS PANTALONES!  
  
*Peter se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior, y los lanza al público. Una chica se pone histérica y corre para atraparlos (es  
la única)*  
  
Ryoshi: Bien, y mientras Peter escribe una declaración de amor en su trasero, nos vamos a comerciales!!!  
  
*Letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:   
  
"Plomeros tropicales, destaparemos tu caño sí! Plomeros tropicales, no hay otra forma mejor, sí!" (N/A: Siento tener que poner tanto a los pobres   
Plomeros Tropicales, pero no soy muy buena inventando comerciales graciosos... si quieren ayudar, pongan también sus comerciales en el Review XD)  
  
"Salen los cuatro Merodeadores desnudos: LEAN EL NUEVO FAN FIC DE LUPINA, 'QUIERO ESTAR DESNUDO'! YU JÚ!!!!"  
  
*Letras de neón*  
  
Merodeadores, Lily, Lucius, Snape y Ryoshi: ¬.¬  
  
Lupina: XD  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno, creo que Peter ya está listo, no es así Peter?  
  
Peter: Sí... *está al otro lado, donde comienza el escenario*  
  
Ryoshi: Enconces, Gilderoy, está lista la música?  
  
Gilderoy: Lista!  
  
Ryoshi: Pues aquí vamos!  
  
*Empieza a sonar de fondo 'Whats my age again' de Blink 182 (N/A: sé que pongo mucho esa canción, pero si han visto el video saben que es la canción  
perfecta para escenas de desnudez ^^). Peter atraviesa el escenario corriendo, y en su trasero está escrito AMO A VINCENT CRABBE (N/A: se supone que es  
el padre del gorila de Malfoy), con el nombre en  
un corazón (Lo siento! No me gusta el Slash, pero no me pude aguantar XD)  
  
Todos: *están entre ¬.¬ y JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Ryoshi: Listo Peter! Aquí están tus galleons!  
  
Peter: esperen!!!  
  
*Se va hacia atrás del escenario y después de unos segundos vuelve a salir corriendo, pero ahora en su trasero dice BROMA, AMO A SUSANA PATIL. Peter  
está mas rojo que un tomate (incluso su trasero)*  
  
Todos: O.o JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
*Peter recibe sus galleons, y se dispone a vestirse, pero luego recuerda que había lanzado sus cosas al público. Y la chica que las tenía se había  
enjado tanto de saber que no la amaba a ella, que las había roto*  
  
Peter: =S  
  
Ryoshi: No te preocupes, estamos preparados para esto! Gilderoy?  
  
*Desde atrás de cámaras le tiran a Peter un tutú rosado con glitter*  
  
Gilderoy: lo siento, es lo único que teníamos  
  
Peter: ¬.¬ *se lo pone*  
  
Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
Ryoshi: XD Bueno, y adivinen qué! Tenemos otro reto! Este es de ParselGal, y dice lo siguiente... ella quiere que 'Snapey-poo' baile tango con.........  
  
Todos a coro (con voz idiota): con quién, con quién bailará tango Severus?  
  
Ryoshi: con SIRIUS!   
  
*Música de sicosis (CHIN CHIN CHIN CHIN) y los focos alumbran a Sirius*  
  
Sirius: (sentado en pose sexy) *Lanza un beso a la cámara* Me amas nena, me amas? Que QUÉ?! QUE TENGO QUE BAILAR TANGO CON SNAPE?!?!  
  
Ryoshi: Eso es correcto! Y como Lupina es taaaaaaan simpática, le agrega que tienen que usar trajes!  
  
Sirius y Snape: ¬.¬  
  
Lupina: XD   
  
Ryoshi: Así que adivinen a donde nos vamos  
  
Todos: (con voz aburrida) A comerciales  
  
Ryoshi: XD  
  
*Letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales... bueno, ya saben, los Plomeros Tropicales, y el resto imagínenselos ustedes ¬¬  
  
*Letras de neón*  
  
Ryoshi: Señoras y señores, este reto será realizado ahora mismo lo más rápido posible ya que Lupina quiere terminar este capítulo antes de  
tener que ir a estudiar para su exámen de Química... un aplauso para Sirius y Snape!!!  
  
*Se ilumina sólo el centro del escenario. Snape está vestido con un vestido largo negro, maquillado, y Sirius está con un smoking y una rosa en la  
boca. Empiezan a bailar espectacularmente, como profesionales. Todos están O_O*  
  
*Terminan*  
  
Todos: BRAVOOOOOOOO!!! *El público les tira rosas*  
  
Ryoshi: (con lágrimas en los ojos) Chicos, eso estuvo fantástico! ParselGal no especificó cuantos galleons les daba, pero aquí tienen, 50  
para cada uno. Y nos vamos! Este ha sido otro episodio de...  
  
Todos: A QUE TE ATREVES!!!  
  
* * * * *   
  
N/A: Este capítulo no me quedó tan bueno como el anterior, pero es cierto, lo hice apurada para irme a estudiar y no quedarme con las ganas. Les  
prometo que el próximo será mejor! Dejenme Reviews con sus opinones, retos y galleons, y gracias a Alejandra Weasley, Polgara y ParselGal! ^^ 


	3. 3º EPISODIO

A QUE TE ATREVES!  
  
Disclaimer: lamentablemente los Marauders no me pertenecen etc etc... cualquier similitud con otros fics no es   
coincidencia ya que me he inspirado en varios otros fics, por lo cual quiero agradecer a algunas personas (como   
Ralkm, por ejemplo) ya que me inspiré en su fic sin su permiso ^^ Espero que no te moleste! No me odies, quiero   
ser tu amiga ;_; jaja, que exagerada... (por el llanto). Ah, y por cierto, sé que Gilderoy y los Marauders son de   
épocas distintas, pero bueno... ^^  
  
Weeee! Aqui viene el otro capítulo XD Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, sobretodo a los que me dejaron  
comerciales!!!  
  
*Letras de neón*  
  
Ryoshi: BIENVENIDOS!! Bienvenidos, querido público, a nuestra edición especial de A QUE TE ATREVES, con cuatro retos!  
  
Todos: =S No, por favoooor...  
  
Ryoshi: Vamos, chicos, si será divertido! Y empezamos enseguida con el reto deeeeeee..........  
  
*silencio*  
  
Ryoshi: ¬.¬ Gilderoy, la música...  
  
Gilderoy: oh sí!  
  
*redoble de tambores*  
  
Ryoshi: nos vamos con el reto deeeeeee.....  
  
.........Nury_weasley de Black!  
  
Sirius: de quién?  
  
James: de Black  
  
Sirius: ja, te dije, todas me aman...  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Sirius: XD Lo siento  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno, bueno, y el reto es el siguiente.........!!!!   
  
Lupina: Chirín chín chín!  
  
Todos: ¬.¬ (a Lupina)  
  
Lupina: ^o^ Quería hacer algo estúpido...  
  
Snape: Por qué?  
  
Malfoy: (a Snape) por que es una estúpida  
  
Lupina: Adivinaste!  
  
Remus: no lo eres!  
  
Todos: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!! ;D ;D ;D (N/A: ja, y creían que les iba a dejar a Remus para ustedes? No señor! XD)  
  
Ryoshi: Bien, bien, silencio por favor...  
  
Remus: pero sí....  
  
Ryoshi: SILENCIO!  
  
Todos: O.O ;_;  
  
Ryoshi: Arg, si me rompen los nervios! El reto es el siguiente: que dos de los chicos que estan aqui (le da =   
cuales) *COUGHCOUGHCOUGH* Severus y Malfoy, se besen...jajajajjaja  
  
Snape y Malfoy: O.O  
  
Lupina: *se rie por debajo*  
  
Snape: pero si yo pensaba que a esta idiota no le gustaba el Slash!  
  
Lupina: Pero si no me gusta!!!  
  
Malfoy: ah que no?  
  
Lupina: Vamos, si no será Slash, será solo un piquito! ^^  
  
Malfoy: ¬.¬  
  
Lupina: *se rie de nuevo*  
  
Todos: u.u  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno bueno bueno, y, lo van a hacer?! Les ofrecen 50 galleons a cada uno!!!  
  
Snape y Malfoy: *con cara de estar decidiendo* Umhhhh.....  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno y para no perder tiempo mientras deciden nos vamos a COMERCIALES!  
  
*letras de neon*  
  
Comerciales:   
  
*sale Lupina con cara de estar depre* *Sniff* *Sniff* Este mundo, pero qué gente hay en él!!! *sniff sniff* Por favor  
vayan a leer mis otros fics 'Te importa si no sé que decir', tiene un solo Review el pobrecito... y y y... 'Miedo de  
mí'... dos Reviews.... ;_; Y vuelvan a leer 'Quiero estar desnudo', y déjenme otros Reviews, que estoy trabajando en el  
próximo capítulo (como si tal estupidez necesitara tanto trabajo... ^^) ;_; T_T POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOR!!! Gracias! ^0^  
  
  
*Frutas tropicales bailando* Plomeros tropicales, destaparemos tu caño sí! Plomeros tropicales, no hay otra forma mejor, sí!  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Remus: Es que acaso no cambian nunca esas idioteces de Plomeros Tropicales?  
  
Ryoshi: Bajo presupuesto  
  
Remus: aaaah...  
  
Ryoshi: Y?! YA SE DECIDIERON NUESTROS INVITADOS?!?!?!  
  
Snape: Sí...  
  
Malfoy: ...decidimos que...  
  
Snape y Malfoy: (al unísono) ... LO HAREMOS!!!  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
Lupina: XD  
  
Ryoshi: Weeeee! El beso! El beso! El beso! Apóyenme idiotas!  
  
Todos: El beso! El beso! El beso!  
  
*Snape y Malfoy se empiezan a acercar hasta que se dan un piquito, Malfoy se aleja rápidamente y escupe pero Snape parece querer algo más...*  
  
Malfoy: puag, que asco... las cosas que hago por dinero... como si me faltara...  
  
Snape: Anda, Luciuscito, si no estuvo tan mal... *twinky twinky*  
  
Todos: o.O UH???  
  
Snape: ^^   
  
Lupina: Ji ji ji!  
  
Ryoshi: Eh, este bueno, después de esta... especia de declaración de amor... nos vamos con el siguiente reto!!!   
  
Lupina: Chirín chin chrirín! ^0^  
  
Malfoy: Que tomaste? Quiero un poco  
  
Lupina: Nada! *mete la mano al bolsillo*  
  
Malfoy: dame eso!  
  
Lupina: NOOOO!!!   
  
*Malfoy a la fuerza le mete la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y saca su único contenido: un marco de foto en forma de corazón con una foto de  
Daniel Radcliffe*  
  
Lupina: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ;_;  
  
Malfoy: Ja! Y por qué no querías que viéramos esto?  
  
Snape: Sí, está bien bueno... ^^  
  
Lupina: YOOO.. *sniff* NOOO... *sniff* QUERÍA QUE... *sniff* REMUS PENSARA QUE YA NO LO QUERIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Todos: O.o  
  
Remus: tranquila, tranquila... *le pasa la mano por la espalda* si eso no es verdad....  
  
Lupina: *sniff* en serio???  
  
Remus: en serio...  
  
Lupina: XD  
  
Ryoshi: Lupina, creo que estás pasando por una crisis mental... para que te tranquilices y vuelvas a la normalidad mejor nos vamos al próximo reto...  
  
*redoble de tambores*  
  
Ryoshi: el siguiente reto es de Choichi!  
  
*aplausos*  
  
Ryoshi: su reto es el siguiente: 'doy 500 galeones (si se enteraron bien) si son capaces de que Sirius y Snape se peguen un morreo'   
  
Sirius, Snape y Lupina: 0.0  
  
Lupina: AH NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO, ESTARÉ PASANDO POR UNA CRISIS MENTAL POR EXCESO DE BABA DERRAMADA DEBIDO A DANIEL RADCLIFFE CUANDO FUI A VER CoS Y POR TENER  
A REMUS LUPIN AL LADO MÍO, PERO ESO ES SLASH PURO!!! NO LO ACEPTO!!!  
  
Ryoshi: ¬.¬ pero Lupina, si tal vez los chicos quieren...  
  
Snape: ^^  
  
Sirius: *mirando a Snape* Créeme que yo no quiero...  
  
Lupina: MIL DISCULPAS RYOSHI, PERO ESTE ES -MI- FIC, Y NI SIQUIERA POR TODOS LOS GALEONES DEL MUNDO ACEPTO ALGO ASÍ!!! Aunque primero habría que ver de cuántos  
galeones hablamos... XD  
  
Ryoshi: de acuerdo, de acuerdo... de todas formas Choichi dejó otro reto...  
  
*redoble de tambores*  
  
Ryoshi: y dice así: apuesto 50 galeones a q no son capaces de vestirse de syltherin y alabar a snape y gritar "Slytherin es chachipiruli!"  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
Peter: Yo sí lo hago!  
  
Todos los de Gryf.: Ô.o  
  
Peter: Vamos, son 50 galeones... vemos... por favoooor..... por favooor.... por favoooooor....  
  
Ryoshi: Y como siempre cuando estamos en una situación desesperada... nos vamos a comerciales....  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
*Aparecen todos los merodeadores con trajes de POLLO* *cacarean y hacen el remedo de estar comiendo del suelo*voz en off* Tu sabes cuando un pollo es bueno *de pronto   
se cambia la imagen de pollos a una de los mismos POLLOS solo que en UN grill* *los POLLOS dan alaridos tales como"que *beeep* es esta*beeep*!!! (estan censurados son   
muuy malos estos pollos)* No le confíe su almuerzo a cualquier pollería. Elija la mejor. Pollos doloridos, no hay mejor sabor que el del dolor! (N/A: mil gracias por la   
idea Caila-c! ^^ )  
  
*letras de neon*  
  
Peter: por favooooooor......... por favoooooooor....... por favooooooooooor....   
  
Ryoshi: queridos televidentes, ests uhm, lectores... el Sr. Pettrigrew has estado tratando de persuadir a los chicos todo el tiempo, parece que aún no...  
  
James: DE ACUERDO, DIOS SANTO! LO HAREMOS!   
  
Peter: XD XD XD  
  
Sirius: Si hasta ya parece que quieres estar en Slytherin...  
  
Peter: XD *COUGHCOUGH* digo No!!!  
  
Ryoshi: Lo que sea, aquí están sus nuevas túnicas! *Les pasa unas túnicas de Slytherin* XD  
  
Sirius: Umh...  
  
*Los Merodeadores, Lily y Lupina se ponen las túnicas de Slytherin*  
  
Lily: y ahora qué teníamos que hacer???  
  
Ryoshi: Decir que Slytherin es cachipiruli  
  
Lily: eso.  
  
*Los mismos de antes se arrodillan frente a Snape y empiezan a hacerle signos de alabanza con las manos (aunque con cara de 'Por qué diablos hago esto...' menos Peter)*  
  
Todos ellos: Slytherin es cachipiruli, Slytherin es cachipiruli, Slytherin es cachipiruli  
  
Sirius: Listo, terminamos!  
  
*Se sacan las capas*  
  
Snape: Ay, pero si yo quería que lo hicieran conmigo vestido de reina...  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Ryoshi: Ok ok ok, aquí están sus 50 galeones... creo que Snape se volvió loco... como sea, nos vamos al otro reto...  
  
*redoble de tambores*  
  
Ryoshi: Este reto es de Caila-c, la chica del comercial de los pollos!  
  
Sirius: AJÁ! Escucha Caila-c, donde sea que estés, cuando te encuentre te mostraremos lo DIVERTIDO que es ser asado en un grill con disfraz de pollo!!!  
  
Remus: sIIIII aaaaaaAAAAAAH!  
  
James: SSIIIIIIII AAAAHHHHHHHH AHORA NUNCA EN MI VIDA PODRÉ VOLVER A COMER POLLO ;_; Y ES MI COMIDA FAVORITA!  
  
Lupina: y por qué no habrías de seguir comiendo, James?  
  
James: porque ahora sé como se sienten los pobrecitos pollos  
  
Lupina: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: Vaya, Lupina, regresaste...  
  
Lupina: Sí, creo que antes había comido demasiado azúcar XD  
  
Ryoshi: Sí si a nadie le importa, vamos con el reto!!!!!  
  
Lupina: ¬.¬   
  
Ryoshi: Caila-c reta a Malfoy a que baile 'Dirty' (la cancion de cristina aguilera) con James, por 50 galeones a cada uno!  
  
James y Malfoy: ¬¬  
  
Snape: Yo quiero, yo quiero bailar con James!!!  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Snape: ^o^  
  
Ryoshi: bien chicos *les tira ropas* aquí está su ropa, ahora vayan detrás del escenario y cambiénse!  
  
*Malfoy se va detrás del escenario con cara de ¬.¬, James lo sigue con la misma cara y rascándose la cabeza*  
  
*Después de unos minutos sale Malfoy vestido como rapero, algunas chicas del público gritan:  
  
AAAAAAAAAH! MALFOYCITO!  
  
CULAZO QUE TENÉS!  
  
TE AMOOOOOOO!!!*  
  
Malfoy: ¬.¬   
  
James: (gritando desde atrás del escenario) Lo siento, no voy a salir!  
  
Ryoshi: O.O Cómo que no! Ven acá pedazo de... *va atrás del escenario, lo toma del brazo y lo saca*  
  
*Sale James con una peluca rubia, aún con sus lentes, pero vestido con la ropa que usa Christina en el video XD)  
  
Todos: JAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Snape: Te ves tan mono!  
  
James: ;_; No quieeeeeeerooooooooooooo!!! Chica pollo, me las vas a pagar!!!  
  
Ryoshi: XD Listos? Gilderoy, la música!!!  
  
~Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)  
  
Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)~  
  
*James empieza a caminar seximente alrededor de Malfoy, con una mano sobre su cabeza (de Malfoy)*  
  
~Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off~  
  
*James sigue haciéndole un baile sexy, como que trata de sonreir pero aún tiene su cara de ¬.¬ al igual que Malfoy*  
  
Lily: ¬.¬ :@ Grrrr....  
  
Lupina: (a Lily) Qué pasa?  
  
Lily: Por qué has escrito esto???  
  
Lupina: Porque es gracioso...  
  
Lily: Casi es Slash!  
  
Lupina: Sh, no lo es!  
  
~It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival~  
  
*James sigue bailando, y cuando ya parece que se lo está tomando más en serio, le pega una patada a Malfoy (ya saben dónde) y se ponen a pelear*  
  
Público: DIRRTY! DIRRTY! DIRRTY!  
  
Ryoshi: No no chicos alto alto! Gilderoy, comerciales!  
  
Gilderoy: No! Esto es rating Ryoshi, RATING!  
  
Ryoshi: Lo que sea, dejen de PELEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR  
  
*El grito de Ryoshi es tan fuerte que paran de pelear y todos se quedan en silencio*  
  
Ryoshi: Así me gusta. Ahora, James, Malfoy, a cambiarse. Gilderoy, música, nos vamos con el próximo reto.  
  
Todos: |_| (cara de bebés inocentes)  
  
*Salen Malfoy y James desde atrás del escenario, James aún con la peluca*  
  
Todos: JAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAAAA  
  
Ryoshi: AJJJJJJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
James: O.ô Qué?--- Whoops! *Se saca la peluca y la tira al público, unas chicas y algunos chicos se avalanzan para atraparla*  
  
Ryoshi: Ok ok ok, jejeje... nos vamos con el último reto! Dice así  
  
*redoble de tambores*  
  
Ryoshi: es de Arwen_magic16, y dice que ofrece 80 galeones para que Lily elija a un chico de los del estudio y le de un beso...  
  
James y Lily: XD  
  
Ryoshi: ...pero ah! James no vale!  
  
James y Lily: u.u  
  
Lily: Umh...... en ese caso elijo a..... elijo a Snape, para que deje de parecer un maric...  
  
*Desde el público sale una señora gordita y peliroja con los ojos verdes brillantes*  
  
Señora: LILY EVANS, ESE VOCABULARIO!  
  
Lily: Mamá... no sabía q estabas aquí... *blush*  
  
Sra. Evans: acabo de llegar, me avisaron que estabas aquí, por Dios, tendré que llegar a casa a lavarte la boca con detergente!!!  
  
Lily: *blush* Bueno, pero déjame terminar este reto...  
  
*Lily se pone de pie, y suavemente se sienta en las rodillas de Snape y le da un beso*  
  
James: Grrrr....  
  
Lupina: (a James) Qué pasa?  
  
James: Por qué tuviste que escribir eso?  
  
Lupina: Vamos, si sabes que te quiere ;D ;D ;D  
  
James: Bueno sí... aparte creo que Snape necesitaba algo así  
  
Snape: pero Lily, qué marca de lapiz labial usas, ese color no me queda y ahora me dejaste todo marcado!!!  
  
Lily: Bueno, por lo menos lo intenté... ^^  
  
Ryoshi: Sí, no hay problema, aparte que Snape es mas gracioso así... no crees Lupina?  
  
Lupina: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno, y esto ha sido todo por hoy!!! Nos vemos en el próximo episodio de.....  
  
Todos: A QUE TE ATREVES!  
  
Ryoshi: Y reten a Lupina!  
  
Lupina: ¬.¬   
  
* * * * *   
  
N/A: Weee, creo que este si me quedó más larguito ^^ Quiero dejar bien en claro: NO ME GUSTA EL SLASH!!! Como he dicho, el Slash en pequeño, en situaciones graciosas  
y con personajes que no me importan no me afecta... pero NO QUIERE DECIR que ahora voy a escribir Slash!!! Bueno, como sea, = dejen sus desafios Slash si quieren... no  
les digo que los pondré, pero bueno... y sigan dejando Reviews! Y COMERCIALES! Gracias!!!  
  
* * * * *   
  
DETRAS DE CAMARAS  
  
*Los invitados van saliendo del escenario, cuando pasa Gilderoy llevando un foco y se le cae a Snape en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos*  
  
Ryoshi: OH NO! No puede morir, no tenemos dinero para cubrir el seguro!!! DESPIERTA SEVERUS DESPIERTA! *Le pega manotazos en la cara*  
  
Remus: No creo que esa sea la mejor forma de despertarlo...  
  
Lupina: Déjala, tiene fallas  
  
Remus: aaah...  
  
Snape: Qué diablos, déjame tranquilo idiota animal.... y qué es esta cochinada que tengo en la cara, lapiz labial *se limpia con la capa* Qué diablos ha pasado...  
  
Sirius: Snape! Ya no eres gay! (N/A: lo dijo para molestar a Snape!)  
  
Snape: GAY?! Qué diablos...  
  
Ryoshi: Nada Snape, nada... mejor te vas, ya sabes, debes de estar cansado...  
  
Snape: Este programa está lleno de locos... ¬.¬  
  
* * * * * 


	4. 4º EPISODIO

A QUE TE ATERVES!!!  
  
Hola! Aquí viene el capítulo 4, más pronto de lo que pensé!!! Retos, reviews, galeones... qué mas se puede pedir???  
  
Disclaimer: lamentablemente los Marauders no me pertenecen etc etc... cualquier similitud con otros fics no es coincidencia ya que me   
he inspirado en varios otros fics, por lo cual quiero agradecer a algunas personas (como Ralkm, por ejemplo) ya que me inspiré en su   
fic sin su permiso ^^ Espero que no te moleste! No me odies, quiero ser tu amiga ;_; jaja, que exagerada... (por el llanto). Ah, y por   
cierto, sé que Gilderoy y los Marauders son de épocas distintas, pero bueno... ^^  
  
*Letras de neón*  
  
Ryoshi: VAYA! Si a Lupina le llegó rápido la inspiración!  
  
Lupina: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: XD Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio!!! Los retos se ponen mejores que nunca ^^ Jijiji...  
  
Malfoy: A qué te refieres con 'mejores que nunca'???  
  
Ryoshi: XD Jijiji...  
  
Todos: *con cara de preocupados* ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: Qué va, mejor partamos altiro que Lupina se tiene que ir a la camita tempranito para estar bien para el último exámen, el de biología,  
y para que los vejetes chiflados de su colegio la dejen en vacaciones de una vez por todas...  
  
Lupina: Gracias por apoyarme...  
  
Ryoshi: ...y me pregunto con QUIÉN se irá a la camita...  
  
Lupina: O_O  
  
Ryoshi: te pillamos!   
  
Lupina: ¬.¬ Grrr...  
  
Ryoshi: Uy qué miedo, mejor nos vamos con los retos... y partimos con... la última del programa anterior si está bien loca la chica esta... Arwen_magic16!!  
  
*aplausos*  
  
Ryoshi: TeeeeHeeeee XD Parece que ahora yo comí mucho azúcar... ok ok ok, su reto es el siguiente... *lee la tarjeta* UUUUH! Mejor este reto lo dejamos para  
el final...  
  
James: Por qué???  
  
Ryoshi: Porque créeme nuestra escritora puede salir gravemente desmayada y con un shock de felicidad y emoción, y no queremos que se nos muera antes de terminar  
el fic!  
  
Lupina: ¬.¬ El reto es para mí???  
  
Ryoshi: Sipis tripis!  
  
Lupina: Quizás que se le habrá ocurrido a la chica esta...  
  
Sirius: ES LA DE LOS POLLOS??!?!?!  
  
Todos: Noooo  
  
Sirius: n.n  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: Así que el reto de Arwen queda pendiente para el final, ahora nos vamos con el de Dark Shampoo! *lee tarjeta* Vaya, pero qué les pasa a la gente hoy en día  
  
Remus: Qué pasa???  
  
Ryoshi: La chica esta quiere puro Slash! ^o^   
  
Lupina: ¬.¬u  
  
Ryoshi: Nos dejó tres retos, supongo que podemos elegir uno... qué dice la escritora?  
  
Lupina: Ah, yo? *Se limpia la boca (N/A: de baba por Remus)* Ah, este, bueno... cuáles son los retos?  
  
Ryoshi: RETO Nº1....!!!!  
  
QUE JAMES Y SNAPE SE DEN UN BESO APASIONADO!!!!  
  
RETO Nº2!!!!!   
  
QUE UNO BAILE LA MACARENA VESTIDO DE PIKACHU!!!!!  
  
RETO Nº3!!!!!  
  
QUE LUPINA BESE A TODOS LOS DEL PROGRAMA, INCLUSO A LAS CHICAS!!!  
  
Lupina: 0_O AH NO, ESO SI QUE NO!!!!! POR NINGUN MOTIVO!  
  
Ryoshi: Ni siquiera por 1000 galeones?  
  
Lupina: NO!  
  
Ryoshi: Qué aguafiestas la chica esta... entonces elije uno de los otros dos!  
  
Lupina: El del pikachu  
  
Ryoshi: ¬¬ Ok, ok, y quién quieres que lo haga???  
  
Lupina: mmmmh... veamos... quién no ha salido... ah sí! LILY!  
  
Lily: O.o Yoooo???  
  
Ryoshi: SI CHIQUILLA, TÚ! *la toma del brazo y la tira detrás del escenario* Cámbiate rápido! Por mientras  
nos vamos con...  
  
Todos: ...comerciales?  
  
Ryoshi: No! Auspiciadores ^^ Gilderoy  
  
Gilderoy: Qué? Ah sí estehhh umhhhhhh... dejenme inventar un auspiciador... Ah sí! ESCUCHEN TODOS!!! Vayan todos a leer el primer fic de Arwen_magic16 y déjenle Reviews!!!  
(N/A para Arwen: ^0^ Para que veas que no me aburro de tí en lo absoluto!)  
  
Todos: *sacan agenda y escriben: 'Leer fic de Arwen'*  
  
Ryoshi: Ok ok ok, Lily estás lista?!?!?! *histérica*  
  
*Sale Lily vestida de pikachu*  
  
Todos: O.O JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lily se para en el medio del escenario, y empieza a bailar sin música*  
  
Gilderoy: se me ha apurado esta chicuela! *Pone música*   
  
"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena..."  
  
*Lily empieza a cantar* Sí si sí, eeeeh macarena yu-jú! Me largo   
  
*Se va, y después de unos minutos (en q todos quedan con cara de O.o ¬¬, vuelve vestida normalmente*  
  
Ryoshi: Vaya, si esta chica está peor que Lupina, ni que anduviesen en los días R...  
  
Lily y Lupina: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: Ok ok ok, mejor continuamos, sé lo de tu exámen Lupina, lo sé Lo Sé LO SEEEEE!!!  
  
Lupina: Pues qué bien ^^  
  
Ryoshi: Y más Macarena!!!! El siguiente reto es de....... *turúntuntún*  
  
....Ralkm Diggory!!!  
  
Lupina: @.o  
  
Ryoshi: En serio!!! Y quiere que Snapie bailé Macarena con un tutú rosa!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: ¬.¬   
  
*Malfoy le da un beso*  
  
Snape: ^0^ Macarena! Tutú rosado! Weee!!!  
  
Todos: ¬.¬ (a Malfoy)  
  
Malfoy: tenía que hacerlo, esto no me lo pierdo...   
  
*Snape corre atrás del escenario y a los 5 segundos sale con un tutú y un malla de ballet rosados*   
  
Snape: Música maestro!  
  
Gilderoy: O.o *pone la música*   
  
"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena..."  
  
*Snape empieza a dar unos saltitos ridículos que hace que todos se estén reventando de la risa*  
  
Snape: (serio) De qué se ríen???'  
  
Todos: JAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!   
  
Ryoshi: Bien Snape, aquí tienes, 1000 galeones, ahora sálete rápido que a Lupina le queda poco tiempo en el compu y nos falta el reto que dejamos  
guardado para el final!!!  
  
Lupina: Es algo bueno???  
  
Ryoshi: Para tí y algunas otras locas más, sí!  
  
Lupina: XD Que se venga entonces!  
  
Ryoshi: *cough cough* Señoras y Señores, es un honor presentarles la última ocurrencia de Arwen_Magic16 *música de emoción*  
  
Lupina: *cruza los dedos* Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus...  
  
Remus: Qué?  
  
Lupina: Uh? Ah, nada! ^^  
  
Remus: =) ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: ........QUE LUPINA SE PONGA UN TERMÓMETRO EN LA BOCA MIENTRAS REMUS LE HACE STRIP-TEASE PARA VER CUANDO PUEDE AGUANTAR!!!!!!!  
  
Lupina: *_* YO QUIERO YO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ryoshi: *brutalmente le pone un termómetro en la boca a Lupina* DALE REMUS! RÁPIDO EMPIEZA QUE YA LA ESTÁN ECHANDO DEL COMPU, Y ADEMÁS YA SE NOS MUERE!  
  
Remus: ;_; pero si yo no quiero........  
  
Ryoshi: QUE LO HAGAS TE DICEN!!! *apunta la varita* SEXYBAILANDUS!  
  
*Remus se para sexymente (N/A: AY AY! ME MUERO ME MUERO *_*) de su asiento, se para enfrente de Lupina y empieza a hacer un baile. Se escucha el sonido de alguien que busca cd's y de   
pronto empieza la música de 'You can leave your hat on'... la típica de baile sexy...*  
  
*Se saca la capa XD*  
  
Ryoshi: 15 GRADOS Cº!  
  
*Se saca la camisa (por favor recuerden que todo esto es con un baile sexy)*  
  
Ryoshi: 30 GRADOS Cº!  
  
*Se saca la camiseta XD XD*  
  
Ryoshi: 55 GRADOS Cº!  
  
*Se saca los pantalones XD XD XD XD*  
  
Ryoshi: YYYYYYYYYYYYY REVIENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Se escucha una gran explosión, todos corren cubiertos por mercurio del termómetro* *Remus se sale del hechizo*  
  
Remus: pero qué.... AAAAH!! *sale corriendo*  
  
Lupina: *se saca el termómetro* REMUUUSSS!!! VUELVE! *lo sale persiguiendo, y de pronto Gilderoy -el pobre estúpido- le pega con otro foco en la cabeza*  
  
Lupina: O.ô   
  
Ryoshi: Oh por Dios! Esto es la locura! LA LOCURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
LOCURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
LOCURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaWaAaaaaaAAAAAAA!aAa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(N/A: lo siento fue un momento de locurAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA)  
  
*Todos corren ya que sigue volando mercurio*  
  
Ryoshi: LA LOCURA DESQUISIADA SE HA DESPERTADO! CORRAN! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! MIREN QUE EL MERCURIO LES QUEMA!!! HUYAAAAAAAAN!!!! VAYANSE!!! NO, NO! VUELVAN!  
ALTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Todos: (que ya estaban sentados tranquilitos) O.o *huyen de Ryoshi que está con cara de maniática loca*   
  
Ryoshi: AH! AH! LO SIENTO! ES LA CRISIS! ES LA CRISIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!! *se empieza a agarrar los pelos y se tira las mechas* LA CRISIIIIIIS!!!!  
  
Gilderoy: Bueno queridos tele-lectores, creo que tendremos que dejar este episodio asta acá no más ¬.¬ A esta Ryoshi se le fundió el seso, más que antes. Pero  
no se preocupen, que Lupina empieza el siguientito ahora mismito! Tee hee!!!!  
  
* * * * *   
  
N/A: OAAAAAAAAAaa teetubi! Tal vez se preguntan a que se debe toda esa idiotez aún más idiota del final... Les explico: este fic comenzó a ser escrito nerviosamente la noche antes  
del exámen de biología (exactamente hasta la palabra REVIENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) y fué terminado a la mañana siguiente, con felicidad después de haber recibido la mejor nota en  
algebra de mi vida y 100% de vacaciones de verano... espero q comprendan ^^ Y eso de que el nuevo capitulo lo empiezo altiro, es verdad!!! Y Arwen... ^^ Espero que esto lleve a que lean  
tu primer fic! XD 


	5. 5º EPISODIO

A QUE TE ATREVES  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: lamentablemente los Marauders no me pertenecen etc etc... cualquier similitud con otros fics no es coincidencia ya que me   
he inspirado en varios otros fics, por lo cual quiero agradecer a algunas personas (como Ralkm, por ejemplo) ya que me inspiré en su   
fic sin su permiso ^^ Espero que no te moleste! No me odies, quiero ser tu amiga ;_; jaja, que exagerada... (por el llanto). Ah, y por   
cierto, sé que Gilderoy y los Marauders son de épocas distintas, pero bueno... ^^  
  
Hola!!!! Les dije que este capítulo se venía altiro!!! Ya me dejaron algunos retos y comerciales así que... XD *twinky twinky*  
  
AHH! Y se me agregó ponerle una notita a Caila-c en el capítulo anterior! Voy a ver si puedes aparecer en mi fic, yo creo q lo + probable es q sí, pero tengo  
q buscarte un buen personaje XD Puedes ser la chika sikótica de los pollos muertos vivientes... Ah sí, y a propósito, tu reto ese del salto DESNUDO... lo voy a dejar  
para el 'I wanna be naked' XD XD XD   
  
Y ahora nos vamos con el SHOOOOOOOOOW *bravo*  
  
* * * * *   
  
Ryoshi: (muy seria) Ejem jem. Queridos lectores. Creo que debo disculparme por la crisis de locura sicótica al final del episodio anterior. Nuestra escritora se   
encontraba extremadamente feliz y decidió descargarse conmigo ¬.¬ *a Lupina*...  
  
Lupina: XD cha chin!  
  
Ryoshi: ...de todas formas, LA LOCURA SIGUE, QUE SE VIENEN LOS RETOS, MUCHACHOS! ESTAN LISTOS CHICOS??'  
  
Todos: SI CAPITÁN ESTAMOS LISTOS!  
  
Ryoshi: NO LOS ESCUUCHOOOOOOO  
  
Todos: (más fuerte) SI CAPITÁN ESTAMOS LISTOS!  
  
Ryoshi: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! VIVE EN UNA PIÑA DEBAJO DEL MAR...!  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: XD Ya vámonos con los retos que parece que están buenitos... el primero es de.......... Ginny!!!  
  
*Aplausos*  
  
Ryoshi: Y nuestra querida Ginny dice lo siguiente: 'Remus se le tiene que declarar a alguien que le guste,y pedirle ejem, ya sabes'  
  
Remus: O.ô Pedirle qué???  
  
Lupina: *susurra* Yo, yo, yo, yo...  
  
Malfoy: Tú qué?  
  
Lupina: Nada XD  
  
Ryoshi: No sé... que crees que hay que pedirle, Lupina?  
  
Lupina: No lo sé....... aunque sabes creo que ya sabiendo a quien se le va a declarar Remus creo que sería mejor si eso lo hiciera en privado porque ya saben él es  
un chico muy tímido y no creo que se vaya a atrever a hacer algo así en página web pública... y además he planeado ese momento durante toda mi vida y quiero que sea  
muy especial y uh! *todo eso lo dijo muy rápido*  
  
Remus: ô_O Y tú cómo sabías que te iba a elegir a tí??!?!  
  
Lupina: Porque me lo has dicho todo el día, tontito XD  
  
Remus: Ah sí XD XD  
  
Ryoshi: ¬.¬ Creo que mejor dejamos la vida privada para otro día (N/A: NO QUIERO QUE TODAS LAS OTRAS REMUS-FANÁTICA DE FF.NET ME MATEN!!! *esquiva tomatazos*)  
  
Peter: QUÉ?! QUE NOS VAN A HACER PREGUNTAS PRIVADAS?!?!  
  
Ryoshi: No dije eso Peter, dije que MEJOR las preguntas PRIVADAS las dejamos para OTRO DÍA  
  
Peter: aah... n.n  
  
Ryoshi: Ok ok ok, entonces Remusín, no quieres hacer el reto?  
  
Remus: XD  
  
Ryoshi: =P Pues nos vamos con el otro... lo siento Ginny... oh! Pero si el que sigue también es de Ginny! ^^ Y es para.....................  
  
*turúntuntún........*  
  
LILY Y SNAPE!!!  
  
Lily y Snape: O.O  
  
Lily: Yo no bailo con Sltyherins  
  
Snape: YO NO BAILO CON MUJERES!  
  
Todos: O.o  
  
Snape: XD  
  
Ryoshi: ok ok, y tiene que ser algo MUUUUUUUUUUY ROMÁNTICO!!!!!! UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!! ÑIQUIS ÑIQUIS!  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Ryoshi: XD Y gracias a Gabrielle por la idea... la canción será 'ME VA A EXTRAÑAR' de Ricardo Montaner! Gilderoy! La música!  
  
Gilderoy: Ah sí si si sí!!!  
  
*Empieza la música, se bajan las luces*  
  
~Me va a extrañar...   
al despertar, en sus paseos por el jardin...~  
  
Lily y Snape: ¬.¬U  
  
Ryoshi: BAILEN!!! *los agarra del brazo y los lanza al centro del escenario* Trajesum nuevatus! *Aparecen vestidos como la Bella y la Bestia cuando bailan*  
  
James: *_* *babeante*  
  
Sirius: Por Snape?  
  
James: *le pega a Sirius*  
  
~...cuando la tarde llegue a su fin,   
me va a extrañar...   
al suspirar... por que el suspiro sera por mi,   
porque el vacio la hara sufrir  
Me va a extrañar...   
y sentira que no habra vida despues de mi...~  
  
*Siguen bailando, Lily apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Snape, cierran los ojos...*  
  
~que no se puede vivir asi  
me va a extrañar  
cuando tenga ganas de dormir... y acariciar...~  
  
James: YA BASTA! ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!!!! *Se para y empieza a golpear a Snape* TÚ, IDIOTA PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE, DEJA A LILY!!! *PUNCH* NO ERES MÁS QUE UN POBRE   
MARIC...  
  
Lily: JAMES! Ya detente!!!   
  
James: AAAAARG!!! Se avalanza contra Snape y empieza una pelea, los golpes parecen haber afectado a Snape y vuelve a su situación normal de heterosexual*  
  
Ryoshi: AAH... ESTE.....UMHMM..... O.O COMERCIALES!  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
*Voz de ultratumba* Funerarias 'Maruja' *sale un auto funerario mostrado desde adelante* Ud. maneja... *muestran la parte de atrás* ...Y el muerto lo empuja... *Un hombre con la cara palida va empujando el coche   
con cara de muerto! XD No lo olvide... Funerarias 'Maruja' (N/A: Muchas gracias Nykkita XD y yo tb soy de Chile!)  
  
  
*Aparece un cangrejito a la orilla de un lago... es verano... los rayos del sol estan que arden... (uy... =S... no apto para pieles sensibles)... un chico... (SIRIUS)... se encuenta bronceandose tambien y junto a el...   
una toalla... en la toalla una cerveza de mantequilla.... hace sed... mucha sed... la cerveza se ve deliciosa... el chico va ve su cerveza... se levanta un poco.. y luego la ve vacia... mira hacia los lados... no hay   
nadie... observa a la orilla del lago... y esta el cangrejito... le enseña las nalgas... ñaña ñaña... (jajaja) En el calor..... o en el frio (una chica... yo? [N/A: No yo! Lalwen ^^]) Imagenes de un chico en un rincon (Remus)...   
con un gran sueter, toma un trago de cerveza y se quita el sweter... quedando con una camisa blanca.... (^.^... me lo imagino) (N/A: yo tb! XD XD)*  
Tome... cerveza de mantequilla... economica.... y reconfortante... consigala en su bar, o centro mas cercanos... recomendados por todos los magos, siendo las 3 escobas unos de los centros donde es mas solicitada... (la misma chica de antes)...  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
*James y Snape están sentados, con cara de enojados, Lily y James están de la mano ^0^*  
  
Ryoshi: ^^ Bueno queridos lectores...  
  
Lupina: Puedo decir algo? XD  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno... PERO QUE SEA CORTO CHIQUILLA!  
  
Lupina: ok ^0^ Quiero darles las gracias a Nykkita y a Lalwen por dejarme comerciales ^^ Tee hee!!!  
  
Ryoshi: Sí, sí, Tee Hee, eso. Ahora, MÁS RETOS MÁS RETITOS! ME GUSTAN, SON MUY RICOS!  
  
Todos: ¬.¬U  
  
Ryoshi: XD Ya ya ya! El siguiente reto es de..... chunrunrún chunchunchúnn..........  
  
......Nykkita!!!  
  
Sirius: ESA ES LA DE LOS POLLOS!?!??!!  
  
Todos: NOOOOO!  
  
Sirius: XD  
  
Todos: ¬.¬v  
  
Ryoshi: No no no, esta no es, esta no es, cálmate... parece que te traumó un poco la experiencia de asarte en un grill con traje de pollo, y más encima después haber visto nalgas de cangrejo...  
  
Sirius: NALGAS DE CANGREJO! NALGAS DE CANGREJOOOOOOOOOO! COROCOCÓ!!!! *se tira al suelo y empieza a actuar como pollo* AGÚ AGÚ! MAMÁ GALLINA!!!  
  
Todos: O.ô  
  
Ryoshi: Gilderoy! Rápido! Seguridad!  
  
Gilderoy: SEGURIDAD, SEGURIDAD!   
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
*Llegan unos castores vestidos de enfermeros llevando una camilla y haciendo ruido de ambulancia 'GUIÚ GUIÚ GUIÚ'* (N/A: Sé que saqué esa idea de alguna parte, pero no me acuerdo de dónde ^o^)  
  
Castores: ABRAN PASO! SOMOS LOS CASTORES CHILLONES!  
  
Ryoshi: AY DIOS MÍO! LOS CASTORES CHILLONES! SON MIS ÍDOLOS! *corre hacia los castores con una sonrisa ASIIIIIIIIII de grande, una libreta y una pluma* ME DAN SU AUTÓGRAFO?!?!?! XD  
  
Castores: LO SIENTO SEÑORITA! ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO! ABRAN PASO! SOMOS LOS CASTORES CHILLONES!  
  
*Los castores agarran a Sirius y le ponen una camisa de fuerza, luego lo dejan sentado en el sillón*  
  
Sirius: ESTAS VISIONES! DE CERDOS! EN MI CABEZA!!! CERDOS!!! CERDOOOOS!!!  
  
*Desde arriba le llega a Sirius un cerdo de peluche que dice 'SIRUIS! NO JUEGUES CON LA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO. CON AMOR, SIRIUS!'  
  
Todos: o.O  
  
*Empieza de fondo la música de Invasor Zim 'Tururún tuntuntuntuntuntún turuntuntuntuntuntuntún...'*  
  
Ryoshi: ES LA LOCURA, LA LOCURAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAaaaaaaAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: o.O ¬.¬ No denuevo...  
  
Ryoshi: DE ACUERDO n.n No denuevo... Ahora, el reto es el siguiente!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Música de Quién Quiere Ser Millonario*  
  
Ryoshi: Nykkita reta a Malfoy a que cante la canción 'Locovox' de Locomía!!! Y que luego le dé un beso apasionado a Lily!!!  
  
Malfoy: ¬.¬  
  
Lily: O.O  
  
James: :@ Grrr  
  
Ryoshi: Y dice que si no te gusta esa o quieres otro reto, pues está también que Remsie se ponga una tanga de leopardo y baile   
para ti la cancion "You are so sexy" de French Afaire!!!   
  
Lupina: XD ESO ME GUSTÓ! Además en ninguna parte encuentro la letra de la canción esa  
  
James: Sí si si, y además esa no incluye besos entre Lily y otro más!  
  
Lily: =D  
  
James: 3  
  
Lily: ^^  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Remus: pero yo no quiero bailar.....................  
  
Lupina: Y no lo harías por mí? *Twinky twinky*  
  
Remus: *twinky twinky*  
  
Lupina: *twinky twinky*  
  
Remus: *twinky twinky*  
  
Ryoshi: YA BASTA!!! HAREMOS EL DE..  
  
Lupina: ALTO! Ya tengo la canción XD  
  
Ryoshi: Listo! Malfoy, no tenemos tiempo para que te cambies, así que ven aquí! *Lo toca con la varita* Lococambiotus!  
  
*Malfoy aparece vestido con las ropas de Locomia (esas con los hombros grandes XD, un abanico blanco en la mano y al frente de él un micrófono*  
  
*Empieza la música*  
  
'Locovox... locovox...'  
  
Malfoy: *Empieza a cantar inspirado* Locovox, Locovox, Locovox... Bésame, bésame...  
  
Snape: Weee!!! XD  
  
Malfoy: *Sigue cantando* 'Bésame a mí, seré tu esclavo, haz solo esto ven aquí, loco por tí seré tu esclavo, quiero tenerte junto a mí *baila*  
  
Todos: JJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJA!!! LOCOVOX! LOCOVOX!  
  
Snape: Weeeeeeee!!! Roar! Roar!  
  
Malfoy: '...chica latina, no pienses tanto, un beso no se quita...'  
  
Todos: JAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoshi: Bien hecho Malfoy! Aquí están tus galeones!  
  
*Pero Malfoy sigue bailando*  
  
Malfoy: 'Locovox, locovox, locovox...'  
  
Todos: JAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Malfoy: *se va atrás del escenario y vuelve con la túnica* ¬.¬  
  
Todos: XD  
  
Ryoshi: Bien hecho Malfoy! toma tus galeones, te los mereces!!! Y por favor, nos complacerías con un Locovox más?  
  
Malfoy: *pose sexy* Locovox!  
  
Ryoshi: XD Listo! Ahora nos vamos con publicidad estúpida! Les aviso que de ahora en adelante, si quieren que les hagamos aquí publicidad a sus fics, sólo tienen  
que llamar al 1-800-DEJEN-REVIEWS!!!   
  
Gilderoy: Sí!!! Y la publicidad de hoy va nuevamente para los fics de Lupina!!!  
  
Ryoshi: ¬.¬  
  
Lupina: XD  
  
Gilderoy: En palabras textuales de Lupina,...  
  
Lupina: *lo interrumpe* ENTIENDAN, CHIQUILLOS MIOS, QUE TENGO UN FIC QUE SE LLAMA 'TE IMPORTA SI NO SÉ QUE DECIR', QUE TIENE DOS CAPÍTULOS Y NADIE LO LEE! O POR LO MENOS NO  
DEJAN REVIEW!!! ASI QUE PORFAVOR LEANLO Y AUNQUE NO LES GUSTE.... ODIÉNME, DEJEN REVIEEEEEW!!!  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Lupina: ^o^ Lo siento, tenía que decirlo!  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno bueno, ahora nos vamos con el último reto del día!!!  
  
Lupina: CÓMO?!?!?! Y EL DE LA TANGA DE LEOPARDO?!?!?!?!???!  
  
Remus: ¬.¬U  
  
Lupina: Lo siento XD  
  
Ryoshi: El último reto del día es deeeeeeeeee Lalweeeeeeeeen de Black!  
  
Sirius: De quién?  
  
Peter: de Black  
  
Sirius: aaaah.... de Black?  
  
James: Sip  
  
Sirius: y yo soy Sirius... Sirius Black!  
  
Remus: Ya lo sabemos!  
  
Sirius: ;D Lalwen, si quieres hablar.... supongo que ya sabes dónde encontrarme, chiquita... ñaca ñaca ^o~  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Ryoshi: Ya, Sirius! Enfríate! Nos vamos con el reto, ya! Lalwen dice lo siguiente: a ver a ver, esto es algo enredado... parece que Lalwen quiere que Sirius vestido de pollo...  
  
Sirius: NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!  
  
Ryoshi: Broma, broma! cálmate! Lo que Lalwen quiere es algo así: Que mientras Lily se le declara a un chico, Remus haga una striptease y Sirius rechace a una chica...  
  
Sirius: puedo rechazar a Snape?  
  
Snape: XD Al fin alguien me ve como lo que realmente soy.........  
  
Todos: O.Ô   
  
Lily: Y a quién quiere esta que me declare?!  
  
James: A quién crees?  
  
Lily: Oh, James! *Lily se tira arriba de James y lo empieza a besar apasionadamente*  
  
Todos: oooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooh!   
  
Ryoshi: Bueno bueno! Ahí está la declaración! Ahora rápido Remus! Strip-teaséate!  
  
*Remus se para con cara de ¬.¬, se saca la túnica y la lanza al público*  
  
Lupina: NOOOO!!! *Se lanza al público a competir con las otras chicas que tratan de alcanzar la túnica, se arma una gran nube de polvo y no se ve absolutamente nada*  
  
Todos: O.o  
  
Ryoshi: Ahora Sirius! Rápido! Rechaza a una chica para que sean las tres cosas al mismo tiempo! *James y Lily se siguen besando*  
  
Sirius: Ah este... no  
  
Ryoshi: LO HIZO! RECHAZÓ A UNA CHICA! Bueno, rechazó algo que le dijo una chica... BINGO! LO LOGRAMOS! Ahora, Lupina, vuelve... este... tienes que seguir la historia....  
  
*De la nube de polvo sale Lupina toda despeinada y desastrada*  
  
Lupina: Ah... yo? Ah sí  
  
Ryoshi: Y que pasó con la túnica?  
  
Lupina: Ehhh... no sé! ^.^  
  
Ryoshi: ¬¬ Pues bien, creo que se acaba este episodio de nuestro programa!!! No olviden con dejar Reviews con sus retos y si quieren, agréguenles Comerciales y Publicidad! Nos vemos  
en la próxima edición de....................  
  
Todos: A QUE TE ATREVES!!!  
  
Snape: Weee! *Banderita de Locomía*  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Remus: Nos vamos?  
  
Lupina: Larguémonos de aquí...  
  
* * * * *   
  
N/A: Tee hee! Me gustó me gustó ^^ Aunque tuve que meterme a cada página de Locomía, y no salía la letra de la canción... y después se me ocurrió bajarla y escucharla u.u Les digo, mi locura  
también es extrema!!!! WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! XD 


	6. 6º EPISODIO

A QUE TE ATREVES!!!  
  
Hola!!! Más episodio! Más retos! Tee hee! Partimos altiro!!!  
  
Disclaimer: lamentablemente los Marauders no me pertenecen etc etc... cualquier similitud con otros fics no es   
coincidencia ya que me he inspirado en varios otros fics, por lo cual quiero agradecer a algunas personas (como Ralkm, por   
ejemplo) ya que me inspiré en su fic sin su permiso ^^ Espero que no te moleste! No me odies, quiero ser tu amiga ;_; jaja, que   
exagerada... (por el llanto). Ah, y por cierto, sé que Gilderoy y los Marauders son de épocas distintas, pero bueno... ^^  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ryoshi: BIENVENIDOS, PÚBLICO, INVITADOS, INSECTOS, TODOS!!! A un nuevo episodio de AAAA QUE TE ATREVES! Un programa de estupidez en donde  
nuestros invitados realizan retos para complacerlos a nadie mas ni a nadie menos que a ustedes, lectores!!! Les parece si partimos altiro con  
los retos??  
  
Todos: sÍIIIII!!!  
  
Malfoy: Nnnnnoooooooooooo  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Malfoy: ¬.¬U  
  
Ryoshi: Bah, Malfoy, no me importa lo que digas tú! Los retos vienen sí o sí! Y partimos! El primero es deeeee............. adivinen ^^  
  
Sirius: LA DE LOS..  
  
Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOooOoooooo!!!!  
  
Ryoshi: Sirius mejor paras o tendremos que mandarte a terapia y encontrarte un REEMPLAZANTE que se agarrará a todas tus chicas!!!  
  
Sirius: *Se pone serio* CoughCough  
  
Ryoshi: Mejor nos vamos con el reto rápido, que está bien bueno XD Y es de Ginny!  
  
Todos: oooooOOOOOOooooooooh  
  
Ryoshi: XD Y DICE ASÍ! *turún tún tún* QUE LAS CHICAS (INCLUYENDO A SNAPE) LE HAGAN UN BAILE SEXY A LOS CHICOS CON LA CANCIÓN DE LADY MARMALADE!  
Y LAS PAREJAS SON LAS SIGUIENTES!!! (Si ginny piensa en todo ^o^):  
  
LILY................... CON JAMES!  
  
LUPINA...................... CON REMUS! Lupina ya tiene experiencia en este baile ^^  
  
Lupina: -ESPERO- que te refieras al año pasado, el aniversario del colegio... (N/A: ahy más información de esto al final... para los metiches que quieren saber... ^0^)  
  
Ryoshi: Jo jo jo sip XD Seguimos con las parejas  
  
SNAPE................. CON PETER! XD  
  
RYOSHI..................... CON LUCIUS! XD XD  
  
TODOS ACEPTAN?! BIEN! AHORA NOS VAMOS A CAMBIAR, MIENTRAS NOS VAMOS CON COMERCIALES Y PUBLICIDAD, QUE TENEMOS HARTOS ^^   
  
*Letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
DE GINNY: Lean mis fics, "Paula Potter" y "Diarios compartidos" dejen review!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DE NYKKITA: 'Sabor Amargo' El sabor que deja el amor cuando hay complicación. Sintoniza ff.net a kualkier hora y apreta -search-, busca por su   
nombre (Kuro-Chan) y siente sentimientos mientras piensas en lo hermoso ke son James y Remus. Ya lo sabes, 'Sabor Amargo' recomendados por   
expertos ....PD: LoCoVoX!! (perdon no lo aguante!!)"  
  
*Letras de neón* (No se preocupen, los otros comerciales vienes después!)  
  
Gilderoy (reemplazando a Ryoshi): Y LISTILLO!!! EN UN SEGUNDO SALEN LAS CHICAS!!!!  
  
Remus: Y por qué chillas tanto???   
  
Gilderoy: PORQUE AAAY!!! AQUÍ VIENEN LAS CHICAS! PÓNGANSE PÓNGANSE!  
  
*Los cuatro chicos se paran en el medio del escenario en línea, separados los unos de los otros y con cara de felicidad*  
  
*Parte la música*   
  
~Where's all mah soul sistas,  
let meh hear ya flow sistas~  
  
~Hey sister go, sister soul, sister flow sister  
Hey sister go, sister soul, sister flow sister~  
  
*Salen las chicas caminando sexymente hacia cada uno de sus chicos: Lily está como Mya, Ryoshi como Christina, Lupina como Pink y Snape como Lil Kim XD*  
  
*Les empiezan a hacer a cada uno un baile MUUUUUUY SEXY*  
  
~guitchi guitchi ya ya dada...~  
  
*Sale Snape adelante con Peter y empiezan a bailar solos*  
  
~Voulez vous coucher avec moi...~  
  
*Y woooooo sigue el baile... CARAS DE LOS CHICOS: XD XD XD XD XD*  
  
~Marmalaaaaaaaaade Uhhhhhhhhhh Lady Marmalaaaaaaaaaaaade uuuuuh yeaaaaaah...  
  
hey!   
  
hey!   
  
heeeeeeeey!~  
  
*Todo el público empieza a animar (sobretodo Sirius que Ginny lo dejó sin pareja u.u Está bañado en baba) mientras las chicas siguen haciendo su baile cada vez mas SEXYYY*  
  
*Desde arriba empiezan a rociar agua*  
  
Todos: WWWWUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Christina....~  
  
*Sale Snape adelante y hace un movimiento sexy*  
  
~Pink.....~   
  
*Sale Lupina y hace también un movimiento sexy*  
  
~Mya........~  
  
*Sale Ryoshi, que hace otro movimiento más~  
  
~Lil Kim.....~  
  
*Sale Snape* Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!  
  
Todos: O.ô ¬.¬ JAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Termina la canción, y todos aplauden*  
  
Ryoshi: Wwwwwwuuuuuuuuuw!!!! Estuvo bien eso!!! Tee hee!!! Nos vamos con comerciales para cambiarnos, Tee heeeee!!! ^^  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
**Snape sale con un traje antiguo de los que usan los nobles de la época de la colonia**  
Snape: (voz de locovox XD) Buenas, mi nombre es Severus. Llameme al 1-800-SUPERGAY y digame su signo zodiacal... El día de hoy... Sagitario. Deja de hacerte la víctima! Esa   
relación amorosa terminala de una buena vez!! Y aceptate como el gay que siempre has kerido seeeeerrrr **grita femeninamente** aaarrrrr!!!! **Levanta una patita mientras pone   
una cara adorable** La tensión en el trabajo te tensa. Te pone duroooo!! Aprovechemos ke no se te da seguido, eh?? **Un beso sensual a la camara** ...El dia de mañana será   
Capricornio, Adios! **guiño sensual**  
  
El club de poesía de Snapie.  
(aparece Snapie fumando un cigarrillo sentado en un banquito con sólo la luz de un reflector sobre él)Todos los sábados a las 4, en Hogsmeade  
(se apaga el reflector y aparecen una piña y una banana bailarina) El club de poesía de Snaaaaaaaapiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee, shalalalalalalaaa..... (desaparecen la piña y la banana   
y se apagan las luces de neón)  
  
*luces de neón (del programa ^^)*  
  
*Las chicas están de vuelta con su ropa normal*  
  
Ryoshi: Jeje! Me gustó ese reto! Les gustó chicas?  
  
Chicas: Síii!!!  
  
Chicos: SIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: n.n  
  
Ryoshi: Jajaja... y Snape... nunca pensé que fueses tan sexy.... n.n Tengo un reto para tí ^0^  
  
Snape: En serio? Sí.... a veces.... gracias....  
  
Ryoshi: Quieres el reto?  
  
Snape: Sí.... a veces..... gracias....  
  
Ryoshi: Lupina, PERO QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A SNAPE?! SI HASTA YA PARECE SRTA. NORTEAMÉRICA!!! (N/A: lo de Srta. Norteamerica lo saqué de la pelicula 'Miss Simpatia', de Sandra Bullock.... creo  
que en España se llama algo así como 'Miss Super agente especial'... ¬.¬ Como les cambian los nombres en todas partes!)  
  
Lupina: Pero vamos, si así queda muy divertido!!!  
  
Snape: Soy divertido! ^0^  
  
Sirius: Sí Snape, lo eres...... JAJAJAJJAJA  
  
Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Snape: XD  
  
Ryoshi: Es de......... nyyyyyykkiiiiitaaaaaa!!! Quiere que bailes la cancion "Cachorrito" De Kellykey!!! Con cachitos y vestidito de muñeca y que se lo cante a Malfoy!  
  
Snape: UUUUH! KELLY KEY? CACHORRITO? ACEPTO!!!  
  
Ryoshi: Listo! Gilderoy, la...  
  
Lupina: Puedo agregarle algo al retoooo?? Si si??? Por favooooor??? ^.^  
  
Ryoshi: Tú eres la escritora, tú mandas... así que dale  
  
Lupina: Yupi!!! Quiero que la baile vestido de cachorrito, ADEMÁS de lo que pidió Nykkita XD  
  
Todos: O.o  
  
Lupina y Snape: XD  
  
Remus: PERO PENSÉ QUE YO ERA TU ÚNICO CACHORRITO! ;_;  
  
Lupina: Lo eres, lo eres....! ;D  
  
Ryoshi: O_ô Ok, mejor nos vamos de comerciales mientras Snape prepara su disfraz... Umh....  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
*musica clasica de fondo* *voz en off* En estas fiestas de fin de año, pruebe el mejor vino *se ven a todos los merodeadores en trajes de *TAN TAAN TAAAAN *UVAS!!!!* Hecho artesanalmente   
en Italia *las mismas UVAS en una fuente de madera (como esas para PISAR uvas) siendo pisadas por UNOS PIES!? y escapando a las pisadas como pueden* Y añejado en barril de madera durante 12   
años *las UVAS en un barril de vino (algo aplastadas) con cara de estar MUY dañados y asustados (OO") al escuchar 12 años de añejamiento!!!* Y envasado en condiciones higienicas *aun mas asustados  
(tu sabes como se pasteuriza no? se calienta a MAS DE 100 GRADOS(pobres uvas!!) y poniendo sus manos en posicion de plegaria* Por eso vinos "PATASUCIA" son los mejores *se ven a unos merodeadores   
envasados en una botella muy enojados*  
  
*letras de neón, vuelve el programa pero Sirius no está en su asiento (ni en ninguna parte)*  
  
Ryoshi: Sirius ha tenido un colapso mental señoras y señores, parece que lo de las uvas fué demasiado... ^o^ De todas formas, está delirando vomitando afuera de los estudios, y además, según me informan  
de último momento, está gritando que de ahora en adelante sólo de emborrachará con cerveza, y que nunca volverá a probar el vino... Ves lo que has hecho Caila!!! LAS BORRACHERAS DE SIRIUS ERAN LO MEJOOOOOR!!!  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: XD Este umh..... ah, el reto, sí! Listo Snape???  
  
Snape: *sale desde atrás del escenario* LISTITO!  
  
Todos: JAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA!!!  
  
*Empieza la música*  
  
~Ven aqui,  
perrito malcriado  
Baby cachorrito  
Soy tu dueña y te lo mando~  
  
*Snape empieza a bailar moviendo las caderas y dando saltitos, mientras ladra a Malfoy 'Worf wrof! worf Worf!' Le guiña un ojo*  
  
Malfoy: O.Ô  
  
~Sit, and down  
Sentado, callado~  
  
*Snape se empieza a tirar los cachitos y se levanta el vestido, y en el trasero (del disfraz) tiene escrito 'SOY TU CACHORRITO WORF WORF'!*  
  
Todos: JJJJJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJA!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA!!!  
  
*Entra Sirius, medio borracho con una cerveza en la mano*  
  
Sirius: JAJAJAJAJA!!! SNAPE! ESTAS VESTIDO DE PERRO Y TIENES PINTURA EN EL CUUUUULOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Todos: ¬.¬ XD  
  
Sirius: *se sienta, se echa para atrás y se queda dormido en el asiento*  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Snape: INTERRUMPIERON MI BAIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Ryoshi: XD Jajajaj!!! No importa, si tenemos muuuuchos retos más! Anda a sentarte cachorrito!  
  
Snape: XD *se sienta*  
  
Ryoshi: Nos vamos con el próximo!!! Y es de...... Ralkm Diggory!  
  
*Aplausos*  
  
Ryoshi: Y dice looooooo siiiiiiiiguieeeeeeeeeeenteeeeeeeee!!! Que Malfoy se vista de mendigo y se arrodille a mendigarle a James!!! XD  
  
Malfoy: Eso si que no, eso si que si que nooo!!!  
  
Ryoshi: Ni por 1000 galeones??? *Cara de vendedor de Telecompras*  
  
Malfoy: Umh.... lo pensaré.... NO!  
  
Ryoshi: Pero cómo... pero cómo que no!!!  
  
Malfoy: No voy a rebajarme a arruinar toda mi reputación y la de todos los Slytherins para dejarla peor de lo que la dejó Snape!!! Por último solo  
vestirme, pero mendigarle a un Gryffindor....  
  
Snape: CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA CONMIGO?! EH! EH?!?!?!  
  
Malfoy: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: De acuerdo, DE ACUERDO!!! Sólo vistete, y tómate unos minutos, que tengo un reto para Lupina  
  
Lupina: Para miiii? Qué emocion XD  
  
Ryoshi: Ssssiiiiiiiiii es para tiiiiiiiiiiii y es de Lalwen de Black!!!  
  
Lupina ^0^ Qué dice qué dice? Si es para hacerlo en el tiempo mientras se cambia Malfoy, debe ser algo muuuuuuuuy fácil...  
  
Ryoshi: De hecho, no sé si será TAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAN fácil... o por lo menos no para tí... y tienes que hacerlo en el próximo programa  
  
Lupina: En el próximo?! Pero pero por qué!  
  
Ryoshi: porque el reto es QUE TE PASES UNA TRANSMISIÓN ENTERA SIN BABEARTE POR REMUS!!!!  
  
*Silencio*  
  
Ryoshi: XD  
  
Lupina: PERO PERO PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: Calma, no creo que sea tan difícil no babearte por mí...  
  
Lupina: *babeando* Que dijiste? Ah sí... bueno.... si tu lo dices.... *baba*  
  
*Llega Malfoy, vestido con un pantalón y una camisa muy sucios y rotos*  
  
Malfoy: Listo, aquí estoy, de mendigo, jeje. Ahora, mi dinero!  
  
Ryoshi: Pero MALFITO! Si no hay mendigación (O_ô esa palabra existe?!)... no hay dinero!  
  
Malfoy: QUÉ?!?! Ah, pero si yo sólo vengo aquí por el dinero!!!  
  
Snape: Y no por verme a mí, cochino traidor...  
  
Malfoy: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: YYYYYYY........ LO HARÁS LO HARÁS?!  
  
Malfoy: No. *se sienta*  
  
Todos: BUUUUUUUUUU!!! ABURRIDO! ABURRIDO! ABURRIDO!  
  
Malfoy: Arj! *se arrodilla frente a James* Deme plata  
  
James: XD Noo, te faltan las palabras mágicaaas...  
  
Malfoy: Ah, quieres que las diga? Avada...  
  
Todos: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*De la nada salen los CASTORES CHILLONES que toman a Malfoy y lo amarran a su asiento*  
  
Castores: AHORA USTEDES ESTAR SEGUROS! NOSOTROS IRNOS! *Se van*  
  
Todos: O.ô  
  
Ryoshi: PERO DIOS MIO MALFOY! QUÉ IBAS A HACER! Mejor seguimos con los retos para aliviar las medias TENSIONES que nos dejaste... piensa en el pobre Sirius, tan traumado que está...  
  
Sirius: *sigue durmiendo*  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: Bueno, entonces Lupina, acetas el RETOO?!?!?!  
  
Lupina: Ok ok, lo acepto... lo intentaré  
  
Ryoshi: XD Entonces seguimos, porque tenemos TRES retos de Daaaaark Shaaaaaampoooooo!!!  
  
*Aplausos*  
  
Ryoshi: Y EL PRIMERO ES PARA SNAPE!  
  
Snape: *aplaude* Bravo! Viva yo!  
  
Todos: ¬.¬  
  
Ryoshi: No, este mejor lo vamos a dejar para el final de la transmisón XD  
  
Snape: ;_;  
  
Lupina: Te conviene, en serio XD  
  
Snape: Ay... entonces bien XD  
  
Ryoshi: Sí sí XD El otro reto es paraaaaaa Jaaaames!!!  
  
James: XD  
  
Ryoshi: QUE POR 200 GALEONES LE HAGAS UNA STRIP TEASE A LILY!!! UUUUUH!!! XD XD XD  
  
Lily: XDDDDDD  
  
James: XDDDDDD Yo quiero yo quiero!!!  
  
Ryoshi: BIEN!!! XDDD~ PUES APÚRATE! GILDEROY, MÚSICA! RÁPIDO, QUIERO VER QUIERO VER!  
  
*Parte la música de 'You can leave your hat on' (la típica de baile sexy), James se para muy sexy y se pone al frente de Lily*  
  
Lily: X_x XDDDD  
  
*Se saca la tuuuunica*  
  
Todos (mujeres): UUUH!!  
  
Lupina: ¬¬  
  
*Se saca la camisaaaaaa*  
  
Todos (mujeres): UUUH!!  
  
Lupina: ¬¬  
  
*Se saca los pantalones, quedando en una TANGA DE LEOPARDO*  
  
Todos (mujeres): UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!  
  
Lupina: ¬.¬u  
  
Lily: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *casi ahogada en baba*  
  
Snape: AYY!!! *Se tira arriba de James a abrazarlo*  
  
James: ARRG!!! *se sale*  
  
Snape: JAMSIE POO VEEEN!!!  
  
James: NOOO!!! SEGURIDAD!!!  
  
Ryoshi: LOCURAAAAA!!! LOCURAAAAAAA!!!  
  
James: CALMENLO! CALMENLO!  
  
Ryoshi: SNAPE! SI TE CALMAS VAS A VER A LUCIUS VESTIDO DE PIKACHU CANTANDO 'TELETUBBIES' Y BAILANDO AXE BAHIA!!! (N/A: X.X QUE MIEDOOOOO AAAH!!! AXE BAHIA! EL HORROR!!!)  
  
Snape: XDDDD *se sienta tranquilamente en su asiento*  
  
Ryoshi: BIEN! De todas formas era el otro reto de Dark Shampoo, lo aceptas Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy: Y... de cuantos galeones estamos hablando...?  
  
Ryoshi: 700 CHA$$$ (N/A: como diria Caila XD)  
  
Malfoy: HECHO!  
  
Ryoshi: LISTO! Anda a vestirte mientras les digo a los otros el reto que viene después, de la favorita de Sirius Caaaaaaila!!!!  
  
Sirius: *se despierta de golpe* POLLOS! UVAS!!!  
  
Ryoshi: Sí sí, esa! Ahora, por 500 galeones XD Quiere que se...  
  
Sirius: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ryoshi: Calma! Si quiere que se tiñan el cabello de colores locos....  
  
Sirius: Ah, bueno u.u  
  
Ryoshi: ...y que se vistan como Justin Timberlake y canten 'Like I love you'!!!  
  
Todos: O_ô  
  
*Llega Malfoy*  
  
Todos: JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
Malfoy: Sí, sí, me veo gracioso, ya lo sé, la música! Rápido!!!  
  
Ryoshi: JAAAJAJAJAJAJA!!! XD Dale, Gilderoy!  
  
Gilderoy: Sí! XD *parte la música* (N/A: Qué puedo decir, no soporto Axe Bahia, asi que déjenme hacer una llamadita telefónica....  
  
....  
  
.........  
  
...listo, ahora sí ^^ Voy a hacer 'Onda onda'... es la única que me acuerdo algo del baile, de tanto ver a mi compañeras de curso...)  
  
*Parte la música*  
  
~Vou te pegar  
essa é a galera do aviao  
Se liga, agora, nessa nova onda  
Somos piratas os reis da embarcaçao  
Oh,oh, oh  
Vou navegar  
Cumpriendo as ordens do meu Capitao  
Capitao Tchuka vem dançando com a galera  
Nessa aventura que é pura emoçao~  
  
Malfoy: *cantando* Tinky winky... Dipsy... Lala... Po...  
  
~Onda, onda  
olha onda  
onda, onda  
olha onda~  
  
Malfoy: *cantando y tratando de bailar* Teletubbie... onda onda.... Tinky Winky lala.... Onda.... onda....  
  
Snape:.... ONDA!!! *se para en el medio del escenario y empieza a bailar, perfecto*  
  
*Sale Axe Bahia de atrás del escenario*  
  
Flaviana (o como xuxa se escriba!): Vamos chicos a bailar!!!  
  
Lupina: PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!!! QUE HACEN USTEDES EN MI FIC!!! YO LOS ODIO, AHORA QUE LOS VEO TAN DE CERCA MENOS VOY A PODER DORMIR! AAH!!! VAYANSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
SAQUENLOS DE AQUI!!!!!! SAQUENLOSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
*La gente les tira tomatazos a Axe Bahia*  
  
Todos: MUERAAAAN!!!  
  
Lupina: MUERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!  
  
Axe Bahia: (con cara de huecos gays) AY AY! VAMONOS MEJOR!!! *Se van corriendo como niñas chicas (incluso los hombres)* *Al salir Bruno le guña un ojo a Snape*  
  
Snape: XD  
  
Lupina: *está en shock*  
  
Remus: Eh... estás bien...?  
  
Lupina: Mm.... mmmmh... *se larga a llorar* ODIO EL AXEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Remus: Calma, calma, si ya se fueron... no te preocupes, cualquier persona con algo de lógica los odia... por eso a Snape le gustan! ^^  
  
Lupina: XD  
  
Malfoy: De acuerdo, eso fue traumático. *se saca el disfraz y se sienta*  
  
Ryoshi: Dios mio, Axe Bahia en nuestro programa, que horror... mientras no nos arruine la reputación ni nos baje el rating... aunque en Chile se nos dispara... pero bueno u.u CABEZAS DE COLORES!  
CABEZAS DE COLORES! CABEZAS DE COLORES!  
  
Lupina: SIIII XDDDD  
  
Ryoshi: Ok, todos ustedes, vayan atrás del escenario a prepararse, por mientras nos vamos a comerciales!!!  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
*Salen los Axé Bahia y Porto Seguro y Porto Bahia y Carambaxe y Cafe con leche y todos esos grupos idiotas, todos moretados y heridos y Fabrizio coqueteando con Bruno* Por favor, ayúden a nuestra  
música a llegar a las radios del mundo mágico, ya conquistamos chile y...   
  
BEEEP!  
  
*Aparece Lupina y les empieza a pegar* YA VAYANSE DE MI FIC! ENTIENDAN, AQUI NADIE LOS QUIERE! VAYANSE! Y MAS VALE QUE NO LOS VUELVA A VER POR FF.NET NI POR HOGWARTS!!!  
  
*letras de neon*  
  
Ryoshi: Bien hecho Lupina!!! XD  
  
Lupina: XD  
  
Ryoshi: ...Y los otros ya están listos!!! Salgan!!!  
  
*Salen Remus (con pelo verde), Sirius (con pelo rojo), James (con pelo naranjo), Peter (con pelo morado) y Lily (con pelo rosado), todos vestido igual que Justin (N/A: otro idiota que se merece un varillazo...),  
incluso Lily*  
  
Todos: UUUUH!!!  
  
Lupina: AY REMUS! TE VES GENIAL! PELO VERDE! COMO EL DE NEW FOUND GLORY! AAH! TE AMOOOOO!!!  
  
Remus: XD  
  
Ryoshi: Podria haber puesto mejor que imitaran a New Fond Glory en vez de ese pobre idiota... pero la idea es que sufran, no? XD  
  
Lupina: XD NEW FOUND GLORY! YAY YAY! *mira al público* JORDAN!!! *se tira arriba de un chico que se parece al vocalista de N.F.G.*  
  
Remus: Grr...  
  
Lupina: Whoops! *vuelve a sentarse* XD  
  
Remus: XD  
  
Ryoshi: Vamos Gilderoy! la música! Recuerda que todavia nos falta el reto de Snape!  
  
Gilderoy: Este.... eh.... Ryoshi..?  
  
Ryoshi: si?  
  
Gilderoy: No me pude conseguir el cd  
  
Ryoshi: O.O Bueno... entonces creo que van a tener que cantar! CANTEN!  
  
Los que estan haciendo el reto: (muy descoordinados y DESaFINADOS!) Ehh... liike i love you.... love... like i love YOOOU... *todos cantan partes diferentes*  
  
Ryoshi: LISTO! Eh, bravooo!  
  
Todos: Bravoo.... *clap clap*  
  
Ryoshi: BIEN! ahora nos vamos con el reto de Shampoo para Snape!  
  
Snape: XD  
  
Ryoshi: VISTETE DE BARNEY Y DEJATE SER PATEADO POR EL PUBLICO!!!  
  
Snape: BARNEY! WEEE!!! *corre atrás del escenario y en unos segundos aparece con el disfraz*  
  
*Los hombres del público y los invitados se avalanzan contra Snape y lo empiezan a patear en el suelo* EEEEEEEH!!!  
  
Snape: XD WEEEE!!!  
  
*Música de Barney de fondo* ~Barney es un dinosaurio...~ *El escenario es una locura*  
  
Lupina: Eh.... Gilderoy?  
  
Gilderoy: Si..??  
  
Lupina: Puedes poner música de New Found Glory de fondo? XD  
  
Gilderoy: Claro!  
  
*Empieza 'My friends over you'*  
  
Lupina: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUH!!!!! *empieza a saltar*  
  
*Todos los demás que estaban en el escenario empiezan a saltar como Lupina* UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!  
  
*De pronto se para N.F.G. y empieza 'The Rock show' de Blink 182'*  
  
Lupina: UUUUUUUH!!! PERO QUE..... AAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
*Está Blink 182 tocando entre toda la locura*  
  
Todos: UUUUUUHHHHHHHH!!! *todos saltan y bailan y gritan y chillan*  
  
Lupina: TE AMO MARK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: ¬.¬U  
  
Lupina: TE AMO REMUS!!!!!!  
  
Ryoshi: BUENO, Y ENTRE TODA ESTA LOCURA NOS DESPEDIMOS! HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!! UUHHH VIVA BLINK!!!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
N/A: ^o^ Primero que nada, fans de Axe Bahia, NO ME ODIEN! Es mi opinion que los odie y respeto tb la suya XD Bueno, me gustó mucho como quedó este capítulo! Locura, New Found glory,  
Blink 182, Remus con pelo verde.... XD VIVA LA LOCURAAAA!!! Y por si no lo notaron, soy bastante enamoradiza.... Remus (EL Nº1!!!), Mark, Jordan (ni tanto pero igual) y cuántos más.... XD  
Dejen Review!!! 3 


	7. 7º EPISODIO

A QUE TE ATREVES  
  
He regresado después de la tragedia, he debido escribir todo el capítulo de nuevo, pero valio la pena, supongo... u__u De veras espero que les guste el capi, espero sus reviews ^.^  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilderoy: (voz en off) Señoras y señores, damas y caballeros... Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de A que te atreves! Nuestra conductora Ryoshi bueno... decidió tomarse unas pequeñas este.... umh...  
vacaciones para librarse de la tensión y la locura... y tenemos una conductora especial! Con ustedes, Caila!  
  
*aplausos*  
  
Caila: hola, hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!  
  
James: (le susurra a Sirius) es la de los pollos  
  
Sirius: AAAAAAH!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Caila: Dios mío! Cálmate!  
  
Lupina: Puedo decir algo?  
  
Caila: Claro...  
  
Lupina: Bueno... si leyeron lo de la desgracia ya saben lo que pasó... pero bueno, trataré de escribir el capítulo lo más igual al otro posible...  
  
Remus: Qué pasó?  
  
*A Lupina se le iba a empezar a caer la baba cuando de pronto...*  
  
Caila: NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Lupina: Qué!  
  
Caila: No puedes babearte por Remus durante toda la transmisión!!! Fué el reto de Lalwen!!!  
  
Lupina: Oh cierto...  
  
Caila: Y además le agregamos lo que dice Marianne Potter!!!  
  
James: Marianne cuánto?  
  
Peter: Potter  
  
James: Ahhh...  
  
Lupina: Bueno y? qué dice ella?  
  
Caila: Que si lo logras Remus te premiará al final de la transmisión con UN APASIONADO BESO!!!  
  
Lupina: ACEPTO!  
  
Remus: Yo también :)  
  
Caila: Listo entonces! Partimos con el reto de Arwen!  
  
James: Puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
Caila: . Claro...  
  
James: Por qué todas las chicas se ponen nuestros apellidos sin siquiera PREGUNTARNOS primero???  
  
Sirius: Porque nos adoran, amigo ;D  
  
Arwen: *en el público* SIRIUSSS!!!  
  
Sirius: Hola nena! ~___^  
  
Arwen: *se desmaya*  
  
Lupina: No! Haremos tu reto ahora!  
  
Arwen: *se levanta y se sienta* ^^  
  
Lupina: ^^  
  
Caila: Sí, vamos con el reto pronto... dice lo siguienteeeee!  
  
Lupina: Cha chín!  
  
Caila: . Bueno, el reto diceeeeeeeee que le Venden los ojos a James mientras los demás le dan un beso en el cuello! y el tiene que saber cual de ellos es Lily!   
Y al que escoja tendrá que darle un apasionado beso!!! XD  
  
Lily: XDD  
  
James: Dios mío, qué fácil, como si no pudiera reconocer esos labios cuchi cuchis... ;D  
  
Caila: Listo entonces, aceptas?  
  
James: Claro!  
  
Caila: Bien! Entonces mientras preparamos a James, Gilderoy, publicidad!  
  
Gilderoy: Ahh sí, la publicidad de hoy va para... esperen, déjenme encontrar el review... Ah sí, Dark Shampoo ^^ quieren más cosas anti Axe Bahia? Vayan a leer 'Un  
día de colegio con Dark', además está bien wueno ^^  
  
Caila: Ok, iremos ^^ ahora James está listo! Hagan una fila!  
  
*James está ahora sentado en el medio del escenario con los ojos vendados. El resto empieza a hacer una fila delante de él, Snape se pone primero*  
  
Caila: y..... a besar!!!  
  
Snape: *SMUAAAACK!*  
  
James: XDD  
  
Peter: *smuaack*  
  
James: ...  
  
Lily: *SMUAAAACK!*  
  
James: XDD  
  
Sirius: *smuck*  
  
James: .  
  
Lupina: *Smuackk*  
  
James: Por lo menos eso era un chica...  
  
Remus: *smuck*  
  
James: .  
  
Malfoy: *smuck* PUAJ QUE ASCO  
  
James: Ya sé que fuiste tú Malfoy  
  
Caila: Bien, ya pasaron todos! Ahora dinos James...  
  
*taaaaaan tarán!*  
  
...cuál de ellos es Lily?  
  
James: A ver a ver... el cuarto y el sexto ya sé que fueron Padfoot y Moony... el quinto no es, el tercero tampoco, el último menos...  
estoy entre el primero y el tercero.... umh.... a ver....  
  
....LA PRIMERA! Sí Lily, sé que fuiste tú XD  
  
Lily: AAG!  
  
Snape: JAMSIE!!! *se tira arriba de James y lo empieza a besar*  
  
James: DAAAAG!!! DEJAMEEEE!!! *se zafa de Snape* Puaaaag! Que asco!  
  
Lily: .;;;  
  
James: lo siento Lily... *la besa*  
  
Lily: Oh, James *lo abraza*  
  
Todos + Público: Aaaaaaawwww... =)  
  
James y Lily: ^.^  
  
Caila: Bien bien... sí, qué lindo... nos vamos con el próooooooximo reto y es deeeee Ginny!  
  
Lupina: Wee!  
  
Caila: . Bueno, Ginny nos dejó tres retos, y el primero es para Siriuuus!  
  
Sirius: ~____  
  
Caila:...y dice que vayan algunas chicas a adorarte! Si aguantas, sin decirlas ni un piropo, o algo de que te kieren, te dará 1000 galeones!!!  
  
Sirius: Dios... sin decirles nada???  
  
Caila: Nada de nada ^^  
  
Sirius: Lo intentaré!  
  
Caila: De acuerdo! Ahora toma esto *le pasa un casco* Las locas fanáticas pueden ser peligrosas  
  
Sirius: de acuerdo... *se pone el casco*  
  
Caila: Bueno y? Listas chicas? Ahora? YAAAAA!!!  
  
*Varias -y digo VARIAS- de las chicas del público se tiran en avalancha sobre Sirius, gritando cosas como  
  
SIRIUS!!!!  
  
SEXYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
TE AMOOO!!!  
  
AQUÍ ESTOY MI AMOR!!!  
  
De pronto, una chica enloquecida -que por cierto es ARWEN- se tira sobre Sirius y lo empieza a besar*  
  
Sirius: whoa NENA! Me amas, eh? Me aman, chicas? Son hermosas, eh! Todas ustedes!  
  
*Empieza a sonar una alarma BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Caila: SIRIUS! El reto era que no les dijieras nada!!!  
  
Sirius: XD  
  
Caila: Pues has perdido! Ahora chicas, gracias, vuelvan a sus asientos, si si, gracias por participar... Ejem... jem.... ARWEN!  
  
*Arwen está agarrada del brazo de Sirius*  
  
Arwen: No Sirius por favor no me dejeeeees quédate conmigooooo.....  
  
Sirius: Calma nena calma... te parece si salimos esta noche? ;D  
  
Arwen: sí! SÍ! SIIIII!!! XDDD  
  
Sirius: Listo, está todo arreglado, jeje! Pasaré por tí esta noche!  
  
Caila: Sí, ahora veeeeeteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *empieza a tirar a Arwen hasta que lo suelta y se va a sentar* Te dije que están muy locas...  
  
Sirius: XDD  
  
Todos: .  
  
Caila: mejor nos vamos con el segundo reto de Ginny! Jaja! Está wueno este... dice que si Snape se lava el pelo, y de paso se lo tiñe rosita, le da 100 galeones!  
  
Snape: Weee!   
  
Caila: Aceptas?  
  
Snape: Claro! Peluquero!  
  
*Desde atrás del escenario sale un peluquero -casi- tan afeminado como Snape, tirando de un carrito de peluqueria*  
  
Peluquero: Hola chicos, soy Alberto, su peluquero favorito, y estoy aquí para llevarme a Snapie, y hacerle su nuevo looooook *voz muy gay*  
  
Todos: O.ô!!!!  
  
Snape: Ya nos vamos! Weee! *Snape y Alberto se van atrás del escenario*  
  
Todos: ...O.o  
  
Caila: Dios mio... eso ha sido freaky... Qué tal si nos vamos con el reto de Virginia Malfoy mientras esperamos?  
  
Todos: *todavia estan impresionados*  
  
Caila: tomaré eso como un sí... El reto dice lo siguiente... O.O  
  
Peter: Qué dice???  
  
Malfoy: Espera, Virginia cuánto?  
  
Sirius: Malfoy  
  
Caila: Algún familiar perdido por ahí, Lucius?  
  
Malfoy: No que yo sepa...  
  
James: puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
Caila: u__u Bueno...  
  
James: Por qué TODAS las chicas se ponen nuestros apellidos sin siquiera PREGUNTARNOS?!??  
  
Sirius: Porque nos adoran amigo, ;D nos adoran  
  
James: Ahhh...  
  
Caila: Mejor nos vamos con el reto... Dice que por máximo 75 galeones, que Remus y Sirius se besen! XDDD  
  
Sirius y Remus: O.Ô!!!  
  
Lupina: AH NO! ESO NO! ESO ES SLASH, NO ME GUSTA EL SLASH!!!  
  
Caila: Pero tal vez los chicos quieren...  
  
Remus: créeme YO NO QUIERO!!!  
  
Sirius: y yo TAMPOCO!!!  
  
Lupina: y yo MENOS!!!  
  
Caila: vamos, chicos *se arrodilla frente a los tres* Por favor, por fitis por favitis...  
  
Lupina: No!  
  
Caila: por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...  
  
Gilderoy: qué hago qué hago... COMERCIALES!  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
*Sa...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Caila: SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES NOS TOMAMOS LA LIBERTAD DE INTERRUMPIR LOS COMERCIALES POR QUE AQUÍ VIEEEEENEEEEEEEE SNAPIE-POO!  
  
*Desde atrás del escenario sale caminando Snape muy feliz, con el cabello RECIEN LAVADO y teñido color rosa*  
  
Todos: O.Ô!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Caila: DIOS MIO... SNAPE SE HA LAVADO EL PELO!!!  
  
*Música de fondo: AAALELUYA, AAALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUUUUYA!*  
  
Caila: ESTE ES UN MOMENTO CLÁSICO EN LA VIDA...! NO PUEDO CREERLO!  
  
*Todos aplauden*  
  
Caila: *con lágrimas en los ojos* No sé que es lo que habrá hecho Alberto para lograr esto y TAMPOCO QUIERO SABERLO... bueno... tal vez ^^ Pero  
GRACIAS!!!  
  
Peter: Es increíble!!!  
  
James: Es.... whoa!  
  
Remus: !!!  
  
Lupina: O.ô!!!  
  
Lily: O____O  
  
Malfoy: .  
  
Snape: Qué tiene? Es que nunca habían visto un cabello tan hermoso?  
  
Caila: Snape... podrías, por favor... explicarnos a qué se debe tal cambio??  
  
Snape: n__n Bueno, hablar con Alberto me ha abierto los ojos, y me ha hecho ver que el cabello es una parte muy importante del cuerpo y de la estética, y que  
hay que mantenerlo siempre hermoso y bien cuidado, incluso me ha dado una bolsa de regalo llena de productos para el cabello... ^^  
  
Todos: O.ô   
  
Caila: Bueno Snape, toma tus 100 galeones, te los mereces... y dónde estábamos? Ah sí: por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...  
  
Lupina: Ahora sí, Gilderoy  
  
Gilderoy: COMERCIALES!  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
*Sale Remus muy guapo con una mesa a su lado con tabletas de chocolate. Tiene una en la mano. La camara se acerca y se nota que las chocolatinas tienen formas   
de lobito y lunitas. Y Remus con voz sexy dice : 'Compralas, te gustarán'. Luego una voz en off dice "Chocolatines Remsie-Pohh, despiertan instintos sexuales en   
las jovencitas"* (N/A: Mil gracias Arwen y Nury! ^^)  
  
(N/a: y este se me ocurrió a mi solita jeje ^^)*Sale Snape caminando por la calle con su nuevo look, un bolso de piel de cocodrilo y tacones a juego* Siempre has querido  
tener un cabello hermoso, sedoso, brillante? *Movimiento de cabeza a lo comercial de shampoo* Ven a 'Alberto's Hair Lab', el Laboratorio del Cabello de Alberto, donde serán  
tratadas como las reinas que son! *Esto último en un tonito muy chillón y GAY* Las primeras 100 serán premiadas con una bolsa de regalo con productos para el cabello de  
Alberto ;D  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Todos: O.ô  
  
Sirius: Snape... qué ha sido eso?  
  
Snape: XD *otro movimiento a lo comercial de shampoo*  
  
Todos: .  
  
James: Y Remus... qué puedo decir... "Chocolatinas Remsie-Pooh... despertarán instintos sexuales en las jovencitas"...  
  
Sirius: ese es mi Remsie! *le da una palmada a Remus en la espalda*  
  
Remus: :)  
  
Caila: ...por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...  
  
Lupina: NOO!  
  
Caila: u____u Bueno, de todas formas ahora viene mi reto! XDDD Wee! Y digo lo siguiente!!! les doy a todos 900 GALEONES si se visten igual que plaza sesamo y cantan algo de *TARAN TAAN   
TAAN TAAAAAAAAN* lo de enrique iglesias, "experiencia religiosa"... ay creo que voy a vomitar, fue mucho para mi POBRE CUCHARÓN (N/A: me gustó lo del cucharón ^^)... eso los hará sufrir   
hasta lo INPENSABLE *COUGHCOUGH* digo nada  
  
Todos: O.Ô  
  
Caila: Y, qué están esperando??? VAYAN!!!  
  
Lupina: eh, Caila... supongo que con lo de 'todos' no me incluyes a mi...  
  
Caila: pero POR SUPUESTO que te incluye a tí! Ahora rápido! ANDA!  
  
*Caila se queda parada en el medio del escenario*  
  
Caila: Queridos lectores, lo que están a punto de prescenciar puede ser algo traumático para las personas con sentido común que saben que los monos de plaza sésamo son algo horrible y desquiciado  
y que han intentado tener una conspiracion contra nosotros... nos invaden... si hasta ya están en un video de Weezer... (N/A: Caila, no sé si te gusta Weezer, pero tenía que ponerlo ^^ por cierto   
el video es de la cancion Keep Fishin)... AQUÍ VIENEN!!!  
  
*Desde atrás del escenario salen todos con sus disfraces: James de la rana René (a pedido de la misma Caila), Sirius de Abelardo, Remus de Fozzie ese con naranjo con gorro, Peter de Gonzo el con la nariz  
grande, Snape del que come galletas, Malfoy del águila, Lily de Piggy y Lupina de la otra mona rosada*  
  
Caila: no debería hacer esto pero... JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJA!!!!! *los señala y se ríe*  
  
Todos: .  
  
Caila: Lo siento ^^ Ahora vamos! Baileen y canteeeen!!!  
  
Lupina: No nos sabemos la canción .  
  
Caila: PUES INVENTEN!!!  
  
Todos: Experiencia religiosaaaaa... cuando me tocas..... sentir el cieeellllllooooooooooo.... *cantan muy desafinado, aún más que la de Justin porque ahora también está Lupina XD*  
  
*Caila se tapa los oidos*  
  
Sirius: Religiosaaaaaaaaaaa... *se pone al lado de Caila y le empieza a cantar en el oido, muuuuuuuuy mal* ReliGIOSaaa...... CUanDO me TocaS......  
  
Caila: . QUÉ estas haciendo???  
  
Sirius: Vengándome de tí ^^  
  
Caila: ARG! *Le pega a Sirius y empiezan a pelear*  
  
Sirius: *se zafa* JAJA! Te hice enojar, te hice enojar... *tono burlón*  
  
Caila: arrrg! Mejor nos vamos con el otro reto antes de que me LLEGUE LA IRA!!! Cambiatorus! *los disfraces de todos desaparecen y vuelven a su ropa normal, aunque Peter queda en ropa interior*  
  
Peter: =S  
  
Caila: Whoops! *lo vuelve a tocar con la varita y le aparece su ropa* :) Bueno, tengo que admitir que fué un buen reto.... ^^  
  
Todos: .U  
  
Caila: Nos vamos con el otro antes que me maten... y es el otro de Ginny! XD Y diceeee que Malfoy le diga a Snape que le quiere, por la no módica suma deeeeeee 2000 galeones!!!  
  
Snape: XD  
  
Malfoy: $__$  
  
Caila: Aceptas?  
  
Malfoy: por el dinero. Eh... te quiero  
  
Caila: Qué poca emoción!   
  
Malfoy: *se arrodilla frente a Snape* Te quiero  
  
Snape: OH, MALFOY!!! *se va a tirar a besarlo pero de pronto se detiene*  
  
Todos: O.ô  
  
Caila: O.ô Qué paso???  
  
Snape: Lo siento, tengo que serle fiel a Alberto n___n  
  
Todos: !  
  
Caila: Entonces era verdad que ahí había algo más... bueno, aquí están tus galeones Malfoyo, tómalos  
  
Malfoy: Malfoyo?   
  
Caila: Sí!  
  
Malfoy: .  
  
Caila: Ya ya! Aquí va el reto y es deeeee Fernanda Rozner! Digo, los retos... ji ji ^^ El primero dice queeeeeeeeeeee....  
  
...TODAS LAS CHICAS DEL SET BAILEN COMO LAS VEDETS DE LA TELETON!!!  
  
Lupina: Este, Caila...  
  
Caila: Sii?  
  
Lupina: Tu también eres una chica del set  
  
Caila: QUÉ!?? *sale corriendo*  
  
Lily: Creo que tenemos que dejarla fuera...  
  
Lupina: O sea que QUIERES hacer el reto?  
  
Lily: XD  
  
Lupina: ...lo harías tu sola?  
  
Lily: POR QUÉ!?  
  
Lupina: Porque.... sí ^^ Así tendrás mas estrellato... ;D  
  
Lily: Bueno! *corre atrás del escenario a preparase*  
  
Lupina: Ahora, si me disculpan... *se pone los audífonos y están tan fuerte que aún los demás escuchan la música, 'Shut up' de Kelly Osbourne (N/A: ADOOOOORO ESA CANCION!!!!!)  
  
Lupina: WUUUU!!! *se para y empieza a bailar alocadamente*  
  
Todos: .  
  
Caila: *entrando* Qué... diablos... estás haciendo???? *le saca los audífonos*  
  
Lupina: Oye, tengo que distraerme de mirar a Remus de alguna forma...  
  
Caila: u___u Bueno...  
  
Lupina: Ya me cortaste la inspiración *se sienta*  
  
Gilderoy: No importa!  
  
Lupina: O.ô Cómo que no importa?  
  
Gilderoy: Es que Lily ya está lista XD  
  
Caila: Tan ráp...  
  
*Pero de pronto la interrumpe la música que comienza y se abre el escenario y sale Lily bajando de un columpio vestida de Vedet (no se si lo de la teleton fue asi, no lo vi...)*  
  
James: XD~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily empieza a bailar*  
  
*Todos los hombres del publico apaluden* UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!  
  
*Lily está en la parte más inspirada de su canto, se empieza a acercar a James y de pronto...  
  
BUM  
  
se corta la luz*  
  
LiLy: pero qué....  
  
Caila: Whoops! No sé que pasó... Gilderoy...  
  
Gilderoy: yo no fuí...   
  
*Vuelve la luz*  
  
Lily: A mi también se me cortó la inspiración! *Se sienta*  
  
James: XD~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Lily: XDDDD  
  
Caila: ?... Bueno... supongo que hy que seguir con el otro reto de Fernanda, no? Y dice looo siguiente!!! QUE SNAPE SE LAVE EL PELO Y LOS DIENTES, Y QUE SALGA COMO  
LA TIPICA NIÑITA BUENA DE RISITOS, CON UN GLOBITO Y UN BORREGUITO ATADO A UNA CUERDA EN LA MANO (el borrego vivo) OBIO QUE CON VESTIDITO CELESTE DE ESOS DE MANGAS   
AGLOBADAS Y ESO, Y QUE SE PONGA A RECITAR EL POEMA DE "MARIA TENIA UN BORREGUITO"  
  
Todos: JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: XD ACEPTO!!! *corre atrás del escenario para ir a prepararse*  
  
Caila: bien y qué les parece si por mientras nos vamos con el reto de Maybe? Es para Malfoyo XD  
  
Malfoy: .  
  
Caila: Y dice queeeeeeeee Malfoy se tiña el pelo de rosado, cante los Teletubbiesy diga AMO A GRYFFINDOR Y SLYTHERIN ES MIERDA!!!  
  
Malfoy: Y de cuántos galeones estamos hablando...?  
  
Caila: No sé, pero mira, pongámosle 200 si te tiñes y 800 si lo haces entero  
  
Malfoy: Y... si solo me tiño y canto Teletubbies?  
  
Caila: 600  
  
Malfoy: hecho!   
  
Caila: Listo! Alberto, rápido!  
  
*Llega Alberto con el carrito*  
  
Alberto: Ay chico no te preocupes, esto será rápido *le da a Malfoy un golpecito con la varita en la cabeza y su pelo se pone rosado* Au revoir! *se va*  
  
Remus: O.o Si se demoró tan poco... y a Snape le hizo lo mismo...  
  
James: QUÉ HABRÁN HECHO EL RESTO DEL TIEMPO? ;D  
  
Caila: Eso no importa! Digo... ^^ Aysh! Malfoy, complácenos  
  
Malfoy: *se para en el medio del escenario* *canta* Teletubbies... Tinky Wiki... Dispsi... Lala... Po...  
  
Todos: JJAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*En ese momento entra Snape corriendo, con el vestidito, las manguitas, los ricitos, TODO*  
  
Todos: BUAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
*Snape se para en el medio del escenario*  
  
Snape: Maria tenía un borregutio, que era muy bonito, y Maria le dijo al borreguito, 'no llores borreguito! que yo te daré un besito' *le da un besito al borreguito* (N/A: todos lo que se sepan el poema comprobarán que lo UNICO que me se es 'Maria tenia un borregutio'... AJAJAJAJAJAJ... chiste interno ^^)  
  
Todos: BUAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAAJAJA!!!  
  
Caila: JAJAJAJA!!! ES... DEMASIADO... GRACIOSO!!!  
  
Snape: Paren de reírse de mi actuación! Chu chu! No es gracioso!!! *cara de pucherito*  
  
Todos: JAAAAAAJAAAAAAJA  
  
Snape: BUAAA!!! *se va corriendo, llorando*  
  
Todos: O__ô  
  
Caila: Déjenlo, ya se le va a pasar.... de todas formas, seguimos con los retooooooos?  
  
Todos: Ssssssiiiii!!!  
  
Caila: XD Esoo! Ahora vienen los retooooos deeeeee Daaaaark Shampooooooooo!  
  
Sirius: LA DE LOS POLLOS!  
  
Lupina: __ Sirius, entiende. La de los pollos, las uvas y todo eso, es Caila, Caaaaila, la que está animando ahora...   
  
Sirius: @.@ Tienes razón, lo olvidaba  
  
Caila: No vas a suicidarme, Sirius??  
  
James: eh... como va a 'suicidarte' Sirius?  
  
Caila: es una expresión ^__^  
  
James: aahh...  
  
Caila: mejor nos vamos con los retos de Daaaaaark Shaaaaaampooooooooo!!! Y el primero es el siguiente!  
  
Lupina: cha chin!  
  
Caila: __ Vamos con el retitooooo! Y dice! Que Lucius se vista de Dobby y baile "Niño peo" mientras balancea cristaleria fina, por 2000 galleons! PERO si se cae solo se le paga con 700 galleons NI UN GALLEON MAS!!!  
  
Lucius: De... Dobby? El elfo doméstico?  
  
Caila: el mismo! XD  
  
Lucius: Eso si es caer bajo... tengo que pensarlo.... umh.... esto puede tomar tiempo...  
  
Caila: tiempo suficiente como para unos COMERCIALES?  
  
Lucius: sí, por qué no...  
  
*letras de neón*  
  
Comerciales:  
  
*Sale una habitación preciosa... encima de la cama un hombre (es Sirius) de ojos azul oscuro y sonrisa pícara, va con albornoz, está sentado. En ese momento se levanta, en su mano derecha lleva una copa de champagne y con la otra descorre las cortinas enseñando una bonita vista hacia el mar.   
Entonces Sirius dice:  
"Te sentirás reconfortado por nuestra calidez, gozarás de una estancia placentera"  
Y hace que brinda con nosotros y da un sorbo al champagne.  
Voz en off:   
"Cadena de hoteles Sirius...lo mas comodos y confortables"*   
  
*Sale Lily paseando por la calle despreocupadamente. Entonces James se cruza con ella.   
La chica capta un aroma especial pero sigue con su camino. Sube a un ascensor en el que Remus también está y vuelve a sentir un aroma riquísimo.  
Pero sigue con su camino. Entra en un centro comercial y en la sección de perfumes ve una cola larguísima de chicos, se adelanta hasta el principio y ve a Sirius con una mesa a su lado y tres botellitas: una con forma de perro, la otra de arce y la última de lobo.  
El atractivo chico anuncia:  
"Si quieres que las chicas sientan tu aroma al cruzar, compra "Chispitas" y te vendrán a alabar"   
Voz en off:   
"Chispitas de colores, olerás a Merodeadores"*  
  
*letras de neon*  
  
Remus: O_ô Sirius, no sabía que tenías linea de hoteles...  
  
James: ...ni de perfumes... O.o  
  
Sirius : XD  
  
Caila : Y buenoooooooooo Lucius, ya lo pensaste ???  
  
Lucius: Sí, y he decidido...  
*se toca a si mismo con la varita y sale vestido con una funda de almohadón viejo y con unas orejas de plástico. Luego viene una modelo y le entrega 10 copas de cristalería fina, las cuales balancea en sus manos, frente, brazos etc*  
  
Lucius: música maestro!  
  
(N/A: aunque me encanta la canción no me la sé muy bien pero haré un intento ^_^)  
  
~...¿Qué es lo que veo?  
Niño peo  
¿No huele raro?  
Pierdan cuidado porque tan solo es gasss...~  
  
*Lucius empieza a bailar y hace un esfuerzo para no botar las copas*  
  
Lucius: Niño peoooooo...  
  
Todos: JAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA!!!  
  
Lucius: Niño peooo.... NOOOOO!!! *se le caen las copas de los brazos*  
  
Caila: JAJAJAJA! HAS PERDIDO!  
  
Lucius: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Todos: JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA!!!  
  
Lucius: *se sienta enojado, se toca con la varita y vuelve a su ropa normal*  
  
Caila: Lo siento, aquí están tus 700 galeones... XD Y nos vamos con el siguiente reto! Diceeeee! Que Lupina le grite a Mark (de Blink 182) que lo odia y que es peor que los Axe bahía!!! Por 1500 galeones!!!  
  
Lupina: QUEEE! NO PUEDO HACER ESO! ES MARK!  
  
Caila: pero podrás verlo en vivo y en directo... ;D  
  
Lupina: PERO TEDRÉ QUE GRITARLE QUE LO ODIO! Acepto  
  
Caila: Aceptas?  
  
Lupina: Acepto? Eh si sí acepto...  
  
Caila: O_ô Pues bien, en ese caso, que vengaaaaaaaaa Mark!!!  
  
*Se para Mark entre el público*  
Mark: hello, yes, hello...  
  
Lupina: MARK! IDIOTA ESTÚPIDO! TE ODIO! ERES HORRIBLE! DESPRECIABLE! PREFIERO SALIR CON BRUNO O CON JEFFERSON ANTES QUE SALIR CONTIGO! HASTA PREFIERO A SNAPE!!!  
  
Mark: Ok, thank you, thank you! Si si! Burrito!   
  
Lupina: XD  
  
Mark: Gracieaass! *se sienta*  
  
Lupina: ^___^ Tee hee!   
  
Caila: __ Te has salvado que el pobre no ha entendido nada...  
  
Lupina: ...y de que no fui a tirarme encima XD  
  
Caila: Sí, eso también, aquí están tus galeones chica ^^ Y nos vamos con el siguieeeenteeeeee retoooo! Dice! Que Lupina y Ryoshi bailen Axe bahía por 5000 Galleons!!! Pero, a ver, si Ryoshi no está, y la estoy reemplazando yo, entonces tendría que ser.... yooooooo????  
  
Lupina: SÍ! TÚ! No es que quiera hacer esto pero NO TE LIBRARÁS DE LA FURIA DE LOS RETOS! *la agarra del brazo y la tira atrás del escenario*  
  
Todos los demás: O__ô...?  
  
*cri cri  
  
cri cri  
  
-pasa una bola de paja de esas de las peliculas del desierto-  
  
cri cri  
  
cri cri*  
  
Todos: ___...?  
  
*Llegan Caila y Lupina las dos con cara de ________;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; y vestidas con eso bikinis plateados de Axe Bahia*  
  
*Parte la música* Onda onda, onda onda!  
  
Caila: por qué-me obligas-a hacer-esto???  
  
Lupina: Y tu crees que yo quiero? ___ Hagamos el baile que planeamos  
  
Caila: Ok...  
  
*Las dos empiezan a dar puros saltos por el lugar sin concentrarse para nada en la música, de arriba tiran fotos de Axe Bahia y las empiezan a romper y a tirar al público, ponen caras estúpidas y hacen el ridículo*  
  
Lupina: UNANSE TODOS LOS QUE ODIAN A AXE BAHIA!!!  
  
*Todos los otros invitados también empiezan a saltar y a hacer estupideces y también bajan personas del público entre los cuales se encuentra Mark*  
  
Lupina: MARK!  
  
*Empieza de fondo First Date de Blink 182*  
  
Lupina: AAAAAAH!!!  
  
Caila: no crees que se va a poner mucho como el capítulo anterior...?  
  
Lupina: ...tienes razón... *para de saltar* Umh, mejor lo dejamos para el carrete de fin de semana ^__^  
  
Sirius: Carreteee!  
  
Todos: XD  
  
Caila: Weeee! Y bueno, cumplimos el reto... nos vamos con el último de Dark Shampoo! Pero, Dios mio, que es esto! Dice: *muy rápido* Que snape se ponga un traje de los teletubbies y baile el opening de Super doll licca chan mientras en el techo del estudio mientras los merodeadores la tararean con un traje de pollo, mientras Lily y lucius se besan y ryoshi junto con lupina se comen un pastel de dos pisos todo esto por 5000 galleons cada 1 pero si no lo logran se quedan con 1 galleon!!!  
  
Todos: O_ô  
  
Remus: Podrías repetir eso...?  
  
Caila: Que snape se ponga un traje de los teletubbies y baile el opening de Super doll licca chan mientras en el techo del estudio mientras los merodeadores la tararean con un traje de pollo, mientras Lily y lucius se besan y ryoshi junto con lupina se comen un pastel de dos pisos todo esto por 5000 galleons cada 1 pero si no lo logran se quedan con 1 galleon!!!  
  
Remus: oh, ya veo...  
  
Snape: *sale corriendo desde atrás del escenario ya vestido de Tinky Wiinky* YO ACEPTO!!!  
  
Todos: __   
  
Lupina: Pastel de dos pisos, yo también acepto!!!  
  
Caila: Si si yo igual!  
  
Lily: Besar a Lucius??? *mira a Lucius* Umh, tal vez...  
  
James: PERP LILY!  
  
Lily : calma, lo haré solo por el dinero ^___^  
  
James: Bueno.. ^^  
  
Lucius: Yo acepto  
  
James: Yo igual!  
  
Remus: Si, yo también  
  
Peter: Igual yo  
  
Sirius: YO NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Caila: Pero Sirius! TIENES que aceptar!!!  
  
Sirius: PERO.... DISFRAZ DE POLLOOOOOO!!!  
  
Lupina: por favor Sirius... hazme el favor... yo te consigo citas en el programa y todo...  
  
Sirius: u__u Bueno...  
  
Lupina: SII! ESTE RETO VA A SER GENIAL!!!  
  
Caila: VAMOS A PREPARARNOS!  
  
*Todo se pone totalmente oscuro y se siente ruido de gente que corre de aquí y allá*  
  
*Después de unos minutos se vuelven a encender las luces: está Snape parado en el medio del escenario. Los marauders están parados arriba de una plataforma, Lupina y Caila están al fondo del escenario detrás de Snape y entre ellas hay un enorme pastel, y un poco mas allá están Lily y Lucius con cara de __*  
  
Lucius: (en un susurro) no creas que se me hace muy agradable besarte, sangre sucia...  
  
Gilderoy: Todos listos? Ahora? YAAAAAAA!!!  
  
*Empieza de fondo el opening de Super doll Licca chan (ese si que no me lo se). Snape empieza a bailar*  
  
Snape: WEE! *levanta una pierna y luego la otra* Weeeeeeee!!!  
  
*Los marauders tararean mientras hacen de pollos comiendo del suelo de la plataforma*  
  
Marauders: tarantrantarn...  
  
Sirius: O_____O  
  
*Caila y Lupina comen*  
  
Caila: este pastel está muy, MUY bueno!  
  
Lupina: *con la boca llena* eshta ezkishito!  
  
*Lily y Lucius se besan*  
  
Los dos: __   
  
*Por favor imagínense este momento con todos haciendo las cosas MUY rápido al ritmo de la música*  
  
Gilderoy: JAJAJA!!! ES MUY! GRACIOSO! VERLOS!!!  
  
Snape: weeeeee! *sigue bailando*  
  
*Termina la música*  
  
*minuto de silencio*  
  
Todos: JAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Caila: ESTE RETO HA SIDO! MUY! GRACIOSOOOOO!  
  
Lupina: HJAJAJA!  
  
Todos: JAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Caila: Y ahora, para rematar, nos vamos con el último reto, y es deeeee Hally Black! Ahg, por cierto... *saca la varita y sale un destello, y todos vuelven a sus ropas normales y se sientan* Bueno, el reto dice lo siguiente!!! 'Ofrezco 100 galeons por que Sirius pase una loca noche de pasion conmigo en una cueva o 10 por que se pasee desnudo por mi pieza'!!!  
  
Sirius: O___ô  
  
Caila: este... umh... creo que eso lo dejamos fuera del programa, ahí vemos si Sirius lo toma o lo deja... BUENO AMIGOS, ESO HA SIDO TODO POR HOY, GRACIAS POR VENIR, Y...  
  
*empieza de fondo Fat Lip de Sum 41*  
  
Caila: ...AH BUENO, Y LUPINA, GRACIAS POR DEJARME ANIMAR ^___^  
  
Lupina: *saltando* No! Hay! Problema! Gracias! A ti! Por! Venir! Y gracias! A todos! Por! Su paciencia! Por que me! Demoré! Más de lo normal! Con! El! Capítulo! Y! Gracias! A! Todos! Los! Que! Dejaron! Retos! Sigan! Así! XD!  
  
Caila: Au revoir!!!  
  
*Todos saltando*  
  
*Letras de neón*  
  
* * * *   
  
N/A: Al fin terminé de nuevo el capítulo! ^____^ Espero que les guste, dejen sus retos, comerciales y publicidades! Saludos a Arwen, a Caila (y a Harry! Hola! ^.^), y a todos los demás que han participado dejando sus reviews y otros! XD El nuevo capítulo vendrá apenas tenga suficientes retos ^___^  
  
* * * *   
  
DETRÁS DE CAMARAS  
  
*Todos van caminando por la parte de atrás del estudio*  
  
James: ...Sí, fue un buen capítulo...  
  
Lupina: *se para en seco* ALTO!  
  
Caila: Qué pasa?  
  
Lupina: NO ME BABIÉ POR REMUS EN TODO EL CAPÍTULO!  
  
Lucius: Yyyy???  
  
Lupina: ERA UN RETO! LO CUMPLÍ! Y ME TIENE QUE DAR UN APASIONADO BESO!  
  
Remus: CIERTO! XD  
  
*se van los dos*  
  
Todos los demás: u__u ^___ XD 


End file.
